To Write Love On His Arms
by Shawol-ELF
Summary: Minho is one of the most popular boys in school and has his world come crashing down around him when he has to move. Taemin has had a crush on Minho since he could remember and decided he was going to do something about it. 2MIN Rated T
1. Prologue

_Choi Yungyum cleared his throat and looked across the dinner table at his only son. "Minho, I have news…" ___

_"What is it?" the teen asked eagerly, hoping that they would have been able to go get his new soccer gear he had been wanting. ___

_"I've been promoted. We're moving to Seoul at the end of the semester. I wanted to make the transition as easy as possible for you." Yungyum had sounded sympathetic, knowing it wasn't going to be easy for the boy. _


	2. Chapter One

It had been one hell of a morning, he was already running late and his parents decided to drop the A-bomb of his life on him the night before. As he was heading out of the door as quickly as he possibly could he heard his mother call out to him from the kitchen.

"I'll be at school later to start up the transfer papers. And be sure to tell your friends."

Minho let out an audible sigh and called back that he would before he scrambled out of the door and towards his black sports car. He tore out of his driveway as soon as the car roared to life and headed down the road. He hadn't expected the conversation from the night before. As he recalled it he felt his anger bubbling up again.

_Choi Yungyum cleared his throat and looked across the dinner table at his only son. "Minho, I have news…"_

_"What is it?" the teen asked eagerly, hoping that they would have been able to go get his new soccer gear he had been wanting._

_"I've been promoted. We're moving to Seoul at the end of the semester. I wanted to make the transition as easy as possible for you." Yungyum had sounded sympathetic, knowing it wasn't going to be easy for the boy. _

An angry sigh came from the full lips as Minho hit his hand against the steering wheel. How was the _transition_ going to be easy? He could already hear the complaints of Jonghyun and Onew ringing in his ears. He was pissed beyond belief. How could his parents just decide to rip him away from everything he ever knew?

The stressed senior wasn't watching the road until his eyes finally focused on the road. He almost didn't swerve in time to miss the lithe form walking on the edge of the road that he had been driving towards. What's worse was that the figure had to jump out of the way in fear.

Minho mumbled a quick curse under his breath and pulled over to check on the person who was now walking out of the ditch. He vaguely recognized the auburn haired beauty but couldn't place where he had seen the girl before.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention…" the teen trailed off as he held out a hand for the lovely lady to grab onto. Once he had hoisted her up he realized the _girl_ was in fact a very feminine _boy_.

Brushing off his dark skinny jeans, the boy stood straight and looked up at his near murderer. "It's all right Minho~shi, no harm done." He flashed a brilliant smile to show his well being.

The taller male blinked and stared at the boy who looked so familiar. "How do you know my name?" Minho took a second to take in his features trying to place him. The auburn hair was mussed in styled waves, giving him an almost younger apperance. He was slim and he held his body with a sort of grace that looked as if it came naturally. Try as he might, Minho could not place the lanky boy anywhere in his memories.

"We go to school together. I can see how you don't know who I am, being as popular as you are." The boy bowed his head slightly in show of respect, though he almost dropped his bag. "My name's Taemin and we have third period together."

Minho watched him for a moment and then felt apologetic. "I'm sorry Taemin. I didn't realize that we even had a class together." The smaller boy simply shrugged as if say 'It happens all the time'. "Let me at least give you a ride to apologize for almost killing you back there."

Taemin looked thoughtful for a second, softly nibbling on his bottom lip before nodding a little. "I guess so. I'd be late other wise." Both boys gave a quick smile and got in the car, heading to school.

Minho failed to notice the nervous glances that were made at him as he drove down the road at the fastest legal speed. It took all of Taemin's inner strength to keep from squealing with joy and doing a little dance as he sat so close to the boy he had been admiring from a far for nearly five years. Better yet he was _riding in Minho's car_. He didn't think life could get much sweeter. But the teen would never tell his secret. Why would the popular boy Choi Minho ever be interested in the simple, normal Lee Taemin?

So when they parked in the student parking lot and only had a few minutes to get to class before the late bell rung, Taemin simply thanked the popular boy and walked into the school as fast as his feet would carry him. He could never bring himself to tell Minho how he felt. Never.

Minho on the other hand had quickly forgotten the boy who had ridden in his car as he dashed into the school. When he skidded into his first class of the day and looked at the black board he saw the large letters across it spelling out 'TEST'.

"Oh no…" he mumbled under his breath as he sat next to Jonghyun and slumped down. He had completely forgotten about it since the news the night before. Science wasn't exactly his best subject either.

Jonghyun leaned over his desk a little. "Forgot too, huh?"

Minho nodded without thinking. He knew he was screwed over with the test but more pressing matters were filling his mind as the tests were being passed out. He was working out how he would break it to his friends about his move. The teen didn't want to leave his friends behind, nor all the lovely ladies he had become acquainted with. The soccer player wanted this to be as small of a problem as possible. What he didn't know was how many people would know by the end of the day. Or how much chaos it would cause. He didn't realize the extent of his popularity or the effect of his potential move would have on the student body.


	3. Chapter Two

The day only got worse for the soccer player. He knew without a doubt he failed his science test. Then in second period he was paired off with the most annoyingly high pitched girl in the entire class. He had to cringe through an analysis of poetry with the female and tried not to plug his ears to keep them from bleeding. By third period, Minho was ready to yell at anyone who talked to him. The teenager automatically shuffled to his seat in the back and absentmindedly let his eyes wander over the class. When he sat down his eyes fell on the back of a head covered in slightly curled auburn hair and recognized it as the boy he had almost ran over that morning. How he never noticed the male before came to a slight shock to him. Maybe it was the fact that he sat in the front and was already writing something.

Taemin was scribbling down the homework for the night and sighed softly. The younger boy wasn't exactly the top of the class and had his own struggles, especially in the current English class. He had to work to keep his grades to make sure he was able to get into at least one decent college. The only two classes the teen looked forward to were his dance class and English. The latter had only one obvious reason, the boy in the back row.

"Class, get out your books and conjugate the words on the board. Turn them in at the end of class," Mr. Park stated, motioning to the list of thirty words on the blackboard before walking back to his desk.

Several groans met the teacher's request followed by the sound of shuffled papers and zippers. The sound of pens scratching and the flipping of text book pages soon filled the air as people bent over their desks. Minho didn't see the point in doing his work when he wouldn't be there at the end of the month, even though it was only a few days into the first week. Finally the dark haired male sighed and pulled out his English book and opened it and grabbed his pencil but made no move to actually start writing. He was going to lunch soon and that was when he was going to break the news to everyone.

Taemin had been copying the conjugations and peeked at the back corner and smiled as he saw the object of his affection staring blankly into space. He looked deep in thought and the smaller boy knew he would give anything to crawl inside the teen's head and see what he was thinking about. Finally after staring for a good five minutes, Taemin turned his attention back to his work and finished it with ten minutes to spare for the rest of the class time.

The paler male reached for the book that had been perched on his desk since the beginning of class and cracked it open, picking up where a handsome prince turned out to be the most wretched person the young girl that featured in the story had met. He fell quickly into the story, getting lost in a daring world of dragons and endless love. Taemin was so lost in his own little world that he didn't notice the eyes trained on his back.

Minho was so lost in his own thoughts he never realized he had been staring hard at the back of the bent over boy in the front row. He finally pulled himself back into reality and noticed the person he had been staring at was now reading a book. His auburn hair almost obscured his entire face, but Minho could still see the small upturn of the other boy's lips. The tall boy briefly wondered what the book contained that held Taemin's attention.

Slowly the distraught teen let his eyes trail back down to his paper and noticed he had only conjugated one word and only part of the second word. Minho gave a soft groan and began to write down as many conjugations as he could in the five minute time limit he had. The scrawl on the paper was barely even legible as he turned in only ten out of the thirty words at the end of class and headed to his locker.

-

"What in fucking hell Minho!" Jonghyun was staring disbelievingly at his friend as he nodded solemnly, barely flinching at the crass language. "Your dad can't make you move in the middle of the year! And right after Christmas too!"

A few of the surrounding tables had quieted a little as they leaned in discretely to eavesdrop on the popular table. "Shhh, could you say it any louder. I really don't want the whole student population to know," though the chances of that were starting to seem thin since the tables quickly switched from quiet observers to gossiping whispers. Minho groaned knowing he would be bombarded with people who acted like he was their best friend before the end of the school day.

Onew looked solemn and flicked a piece of chestnut brown hair out of his eye. "Minho, you realize that no matter how under wraps you want this, _everyone_ will know by the end of the week. It's the price of our status."

"Sometimes I wish my 'status' wasn't so big," the soccer buff mumbled sadly.

Jonghyun sounded troubled as he took the conversation back to the most important subject. "You can't go to Seoul. It's two and a half hours away by train." The blonde dino had been Minho's friend since primary school and could not bare the thought of facing school life without him.

"You don't think I haven't realized that yet? I can't exactly stop living with my parents either. They're paying my college tuition," the boy sounded distraught.

Onew stuck his chopsticks into a piece of chicken then popped it into his mouth. "It isn't going to be the same without you. But you know you gotta leave with a big bang. Maybe you should finally get with Yuri and break up with her in front of the entire school your last day."

"That's a little harsh Jinki-hyung. Just because she dumped you for Jiyoung at the dance doesn't mean you have to make Minho accomplish your revenge," Jonghyun snapped at the steadily eating boy.

Minho spaced out, blocking the conversation from his mind as he thought about what he would do the last month in school. Maybe he could actually have that party he wanted for once. Or he could skip several days and never do make ups since there was no use in it. But even in his musings he knew he had to keep up his grades for his parents' sake, or else he'd be grounded, moving or not.

As random scenes of spending his last days at Bundang High School flitted through his mind, the entire cafeteria slowly spread the news about the well-liked boy's move. Taemin was sitting in the far corner with his small group of friends, which consisted of his best friend Key and a few people from his dance class. They were chatting about the upcoming show for the entire school and solos they had tried out for a couple of days before.

"Taemin's definitely getting the popping solo," Jokwon stated confidently.

The auburn haired boy leaned forward a little with a small smile. "That's not a given Jo. I had to go up against Hyunseung remember. You know seonsaengnim gives solos to seniors before she gives them to juniors."

"Doesn't matter. You blew all of them out of the water and Hyunseung can't do that move you did… with the leg flail. You have it in the bag Taemin," Key said matter-of-factly.

Taemin had opened his mouth to protest again but was cut off as a girl from the intermediate dance class waltzed up behind Jokwon and kissed the short haired brunette on the cheek. "You'll never believe the news."

"What is it jagiya?" Jokwon asked with genuine interest.

Theshort haired girl sat down next to her boyfriend and turned to the whole table with a serious face. "Choi Minho is moving because his appa is going broke."

The entire group leaned forward, normally Taemin wasn't interested in the life of the more popular but this dealt with Minho so he was all ears. Random gasps of, "No way," and "Finally," answered Gain as she nodded at their shocked expressions. "It's totally true. I heard from Jessica who heard it from Sunny who sits right by Minho's table."

Key scoffed and rolled his eyes, recognizing it immediately as a rumor. Plus he also knew Taemin would get sucked in and become too dramatic for him to handle at the moment. "I bet he isn't moving Gain~shi. It sounds like a whole bunch of bogus to me. Next time, tell us something you hear directly from the boy himself."

"But it's true. He's also going to date Yuri~shi," Gain defended her accusations against the diva teen.

Key peeked over to his best friend and saw he had lost all of his color and was staring blankly at the table. "Gain it's just a rumor."

The girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it is."

The well-dressed male stood up and grabbed lightly onto Taemin's shoulder. "You want to go get something from the drink machine with me?" The younger boy nodded feebly and stood with him and walked with him through the maze of tables. Key had directed them so they could walk straight past Minho's table to see if they could pick up on some of the conversation. The entire group looked solemn and the blonde Key knew as Jonghyun was positively sulking.

"I hate your appa."

"I do too."

Key saw the pained look on his friend's face and moved him quickly past the table. He knew of Taemin's crush since it first formulated. The diva could tell it was ripping apart the small boy, but then again what had passed between Jonghyun and Minho wasn't enough for them to say he was officially moving.

The pair stopped in front of the vending machines and Taemin leaned against it with a broken hearted sigh. "He…he's moving." The frail looking male sounded so sad that it almost brought tears to his friend's eyes.

"Taeminnie… we don't know if he's really moving," the older boy said putting money into a machine to avoid looking at Taemin.

The latter groaned and hit his head on the nearby wall. "But he is. You heard Gain~shi."

"Gain produces more gossip than anyone else in this school."

The shorter boy closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I should have told him, no he would have ridiculed me for five years."

"Taemin~ah, you know better than anyone else that if you don't take risks you never know if something is possible. Who's the one that had all odds against him for trying out in the school play and got the second lead because he practiced night and day for it?" Key asked.

Taemin shuffled his feet and looked down, answering meekly, "Me."

The diva gave a small smirk as he pulled out a bag of sour gummy works from the vending machine. "Now who's going to try to win over Minho even if he's moving away?"

Taemin raised his eyes, a look of uncertainty but determination rested in their depths. "Me."


	4. Chapter Three

Key began to lead Taemin back into the cafeteria. But the slightly older teen leaned in to his friend as he said, "I need to talk to Onew right quick."

Taemin let a look of shock play on his face, eyebrows hiding behind his fringe of bangs. "You talk to one of the three musketeers? Nice."

"He's a nice guy, once you talk to him. I just need to ask about auditions alright?" Key sounded slightly annoyed and walked up to the center table. Taemin tagged along almost uncertainly, feeling nervous about the situation.

Onew saw the approaching thin diva and smiled a little knowing his acquaintance was going to ask about the audition sheet. "Key-goon, how's it been?"

Key shrugged his shoulders and looked over at the table seeing he at least had Jonghyun's and Minho's attention. He also noticed the slight discomfort of his best friend as his chocolate brown eyes stole glances at the back of the soccer player's head. "Good. This is my friend Taemin I told you about."

"Ahhh…" Onew did a once over of the junior, eying him with thin eyes and smiled in approval. "Nice to meet you Taemin~shi."

"A-Annyeonghaseyo…" the teen mumbled back, bowing slightly towards the table before standing up straight. He began to look around the cafeteria nervously wondering when he could leave and join his group of friends.

Key smirked and looked back at the eldest male at the table. "Do you know what the duets and solos are or at least when the list is going up?"

Taemin automatically looked over at them interested, perking up slightly. "Um… It should be going up right about now. You want to go check with me? I asked seonsaengnim if I could do it during lunch and she gave me and Minho a pass, I can put your names on there," Onew answered.

"Sure. You want to go Taeminnie?"

"Yes. I want to know if I got the solo," the auburn haired boy answered quickly, shortly forgetting about the fact that he was three feet away from his crush.

Jinki smiled at the eager boy and quickly wrote down the two extra names. "Come on Minho~shi, we shall see if you got to be the main rapper for this show." The older male poked his friend in the shoulder and stood up, dragging Minho up with him.

"Jinki-hyung, do I have too?" Minho whined, sounding completely out of character. He normally never acted so childish, but he was just having a bad day.

Onew smacked the back of his friend's head and gave an annoyed sound. "Yes. We have to have you there to protect us with your manly charm. Plus Yuri might be there and you can let her hit on you like normal."

The soccer player groaned. "I don't think I'm in any mood toleta girl hit on me today. Fuck… did that just come out of my mouth?" He smacked himself lightly on the head, but confirmed he was wide awake.

Soon the group of boys was walking out of the lunch room towards the dance studio and choir room in the far building. Key skipped along and tried to make small talk with Onew and Taemin, seeing as his friend was still sulking. "So what did you try out for Taemin?"

"Let Go," the skinny boy replied while walking in beside his best friend. "What about you?"

The soft smiling boy grinned a little with his excitement as he told his solo of choice. "I didn't try out for a dance solo, but rather a vocal solo. I went for 'How Deep is Your Love'."

"That's an awesome song," Key said with a little enthusiasm for the elder male.

The group arrived at the door leading into the practice room and Taemin stayed back, scared to look at the list. He felt the sleeve of Minho's hoodie brush against his arm before he realized just how close the other male was. His breath caught for a moment as he looked sideways at his crush, drinking in his appearance quickly. The dancer was almost close enough to smell the other male's cologne, if only he could move in a little closer without being obvious.

"Taeminnie," Key's voice snapped his friend out of his thoughts, "I think you should look at this yourself."

The brown, almond eyes widened slightly and he stepped forward and glanced over the paper. Not only was his name next to the solo he tried out for but he got a duet with Key and he was assigned another song that was accompanied by Minho. A few seconds passed in utter silence, and then it was broken by a cry of delight as Taemin began to jump up and down in place.

"Omo! I have three parts? Three? Seriously? Wow!" The boy's eyes were glued to the paper then he turned around quickly looking at the three people around him.

Key smiled widely at his cute excitement. "We get to dance together Minnie~yah. Plus, you get to work with Minho~shi."

"I know!" Taemin let down his guard and let his pure joy and excitement show as he smiled brightly and bounced a little. "This is so awesome!" He bounced over to Key and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you for drilling me on those moves. I love you! Marry me! Have my kids!"

The diva laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, hugging him back softly. "Calm down Taemin~ah. Save yourself for someone you actually want."

The small boy bounced anyway and smiled even brighter. "I got the solo!" He then skipped away from the group and down the hallway, swaying his hips along with invisible music. Key and Onew followed after, chatting about the upcoming concert. Minho was in the very back watching the beauty with the first real smile he had all day. The excitement the tall boy radiated was contagious and the popular male couldn't help but be happy for Taemin for getting his parts.

When they reached the cafeteria again, before parting their ways at the door, Minho lightly touched Taemin's elbow. "Congratulations on the solos. I can't wait to work with you."

The dancer could feel his pulse racing at the simple touch. "Thanks." He smiled sweetly then sauntered off to his table with Key. Minho couldn't help but smile wider as he watched him walk away. What could he say? The boy's smile was addicting.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter Four

The rest of Minho's school day had gone by so slowly he thought his hair had started to turn grey. Everyone one had asked him if it was true if he was moving. The popular male answered in the same monotone voice and confirmed everyone's suspicions with a tired expression. He was so happy when the final bell rang that he literally sprinted out of his class room as fast as he could. He didn't bother to stop by his locker and kept heading straight for the exit.

The soccer player's destination was only five feet away when he was suddenly intercepted by five giggling girls. Each female was dressed in the same fashion as the next and Minho inwardly groaned. Finally the leader of the little group was pushed forward. A light pink stained her cheeks as she looked down then to the side as she began to speak to him. If it had been any other day the male would have asked her out on a date and shown the dainty auburn girl a good time, if you catch my drift.

"M-Minho~shi… My friends and I were wondering if it was true… Are you really moving?" The short girl looked up timidly and tried not to swoon as she locked her eyes with the male's for a brief second.

Minho gave a fake friendly smile as he sadly nodded his head. "It's true. I won't be coming back after break. I have to head home to help my mom start packing." It was a complete lie but maybe it would get the giggling girls away from him. The plan worked and he was able to escape unscathed and the tall boy headed out of the door and towards his black car.

When he reached the small vehicle his two best friends greeted him with wide smiles. "You're taking us to your house so we can try to talk some sense into your dad," Jonghyun said while leaning against the hood of the car.

"Get off my car before your damned jeans scratch it," Minho snapped irritably at the blonde, "And what do you mean _talk some sense into him_? It's his job Jjong. There's no way you can change this."

Onew's grin fell and he sighed audibly. "Well can we at least come over to hang out with you some?"

"Fine, just don't even try to talk to my dad. It's not going to change." With Minho's final say on the matter the three males climbed into the car and drove out of the school's parking lot toward the youngest male's home.

The drive was a short ten minutes and the driver of the car saw the tire marks from that morning. He briefly thought back to the beaming smile that he had seen at lunch and gave a soft smile of his own. Taemin had been the happiest person he's seen all day and it made Minho a little bit happier that at least someone had not asked if he was moving.

After pulling into the driveway and getting inside the house, the boys settled into Minho's fairly large room. They chatted as they worked on their homework, trying to avoid the topic of moving for the soccer player's sake. The trio acted as if it were any other day and began to talk about girls and the upcoming performance.

-

Taemin had worked through his homework and showered and was now laying on his bed in a plain red t-shirt and cotton boxers. He was slowly recording the day's events in his journal, or diary as Key called it. He sighed as he paused, his pen still on the paper. The teen was trying to figure out how he would win over Minho. He most certainly knew he couldn't let his crush know he was a boy.

He scribbled in his bound book as he squinted in thought:

_Maybe I could slowly make him fall for me by becoming his dream girl only without the breast. But that would never work I only have one month. I don't know what to do. It's just so hard. Why did I have to wait until now to tell him? I'm an idiot._

The auburn haired boy paused again closing his eyes and laid his head down on the book. He working out all the possibilities and each ended with him in heartbreak and Minho being totally disgusted with him. _If only there was a way he wouldn't know it was me._Taemin felt as if there was no way around it. Then slowly the perfect solution settled in his mind and he sat straight up and he picked up his cell phone to set his plan into action.

-

The next morning Taemin woke up an hour early and quickly got ready. He barely fixed himself up, leaving his hair down straight. The small teenager left his clothes simple, plain dark denims, a black shirt with a random print on it and a black and white stripped jacket. He grabbed his book bag and rushed out of the front door, locking it behind him, seeing as no one else was home and briskly started to walk to the nearest mini-mart.

After browsing the store Taemin settled on two items and checked out. Taemin left the store and headed towards the school, praying Minho hadn't gotten there yet. When he walked into the educational building, very few students littered the hallways and the teen knew he had plenty of time. He quickly scribbled out something on a small piece of paper and went up to Minho's locker. He had no idea how Key had gotten the locker combination but he wasn't going to ask. Without further thought, Taemin opened the locker and placed the item in delicately then shut the door and walked off with a small smile, heading to the library to kill some time.

-

Minho had moved almost as slow as the previous morning but when he looked in his bag he realized he hadn't grabbed his morning classes' books and would have to go to his locker to get them. The adolescent sighed heavily and left his house as quickly as he could. When he arrived at the school house he was stopped by people he hadn't talked to the day before. The popular boy answered each person then walked up to his locker and opened it with a bored expression.

"Hiya Minho!" Jonghyun came up beside his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

The younger male sighed. "Morning hyung…" He opened his locker and began to scan it for his books. Instead he saw a single rose among his several books and blinked in shock. Minho had not been expecting the sight of the lavender rose. He almost fearfully reached out and touched the delicate flower. The petals were soft and he pulled it out by its stem. Tied around it was a small cream colored tag.

The tall male curiously opened it and saw the small and hurried writing on it. He scrunched his brow as he read the few words on the paper.

_Purple roses represent enchantment. Just like you've enchanted me for several years. Even though you're moving I want to finally let you know how I feel._

"Who's that from?" Jonghyun asked, snapping Minho out of his thoughts.

"It doesn't say," he answered sounding slightly disappointed.

The blonde dino reached for the little tag and pulled it off and read it. "Well who ever she is has it bad for you my man… And purple… huh… you've got yourself a freak Minho."

Minho played with the hoop at the side of his mouth and looked thoughtful. "I think it's nice. I wonder who it is… and how they got my locker combination." He placed the rose back in its spot delicately and snatched the small piece of paper from Jonghyun and stuffed into his pocket, slamming his locker shut. Once he reached his science class, he fondled the little scrap of paper in his pocket and grinned a little as he tried to work out who it was.


	6. Chapter Five

Taemin had been worrying himself sick since he had left the locker behind him in the morning. What if Minho had figured out it was him? No, that wasn't possible. He had left no evidence behind to show he had indeed been the one to stuff the rose into the locker. Maybe one of the people at the far end of the hall when he came in had told the popular boy he was the one who left it there. Now that was slightly plausible in his frantic mind. The frail student walked briskly into his third class of the day and glanced quickly at the board where Mr. Park had written out that there was going to be a project assigned. Taemin let out a soft sigh and settled into his seat, knowing this did not help the constant heated bubbling in the pit of his gut.

The chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut as he rested his chin on the long folded arms on the desk. Taemin never saw his crush walk by, but he sensed it, and he was too scared to take that little peek he snuck every day. The growing sickness in his stomach wouldn't allow it. If he had he would have seen the same small grin Minho had bore since that morning. Even though the soccer player had been bombarded by the same question all morning he took some slight comfort in that little piece of paper tucked in his pocket. The tall boy liked the fact that he did not know who it was and they did not want themselves known, it only intrigued him more.

The erect Mr. Park walked to the front of the classroom as the bell rang and Taemin sat up to take in what was going to happen. The short teacher had dark hair that was lightly sprinkled with white at the temple. "Today we begin a project," his resounding voice rang through the classroom, "I have already paired you all up into groups of eight groups of two and one group of three." The entire class groaned at the fact that no one would be able to choose their partners. "Now, Kim Sooyoung and Jang Dongwoo… Kim Kibum and Lee Hyunsu… Choi Minho and Lee Taemin…" The teacher continued on as the teenagers began to shuffle around to their assigned partner.

Taemin had already had his things gathered but felt his heart skip a beat when he heard just who his partner was. _Oh my flying monkeys._ He slowly turned around to actually make eye contact with Minho for the first time in the class to see who should move where. Minho shrugged at his silent question and the auburn haired boy just stood up taking his stuff with him. The seat in front of the popular boy was empty and Taemin took it quickly and straddled it facing Minho directly. His breath caught for a moment and he let his eyes trail down to try not to have a fan girl moment. _He looks so amazing up close._

After the students settled into their groups a stack of the same sheet copied several times was passed around and Mr. Park began to explain the project. It was to be part of their final, one of their least major grades. The teacher wanted to give them plenty of time to finish it without worry about their other classes. The students were to make a magazine filled with advertisements and articles, fictional or real. There was the extra credit of writing a letter to Santa Claus or reciting or performing a poem/song in English. Most seemed eager for the project because it was an easy A.

Minho groaned softly and leaned forward, letting the his elbows rest on the desk, looking over the pale face in front of him that was ducked down, studying over the paper. The long cascade of bangs hid half of the slender features, but the soccer player could see the excitement that played Taemin's downcast eyes. His plump bottom lip was pulled in between his teeth as he thought about the project.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Minho asked, flicking his tongue out to moisten his full lips unknowingly.

Taemin looked up and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "I was thinking about using a program I have on my laptop that works wonders in making business materials and stuff like this. It has a magazine outline and you fill it in how you want to. We can split the work and then I can compile it all together when we're done. How's that sound?" _How in the world was I able to talk to him for that long without my voice getting high pitched like it usually does when I_ think _about him?_

"Sounds great, but I could always hop over to your house when we put it together to put some input on it," Minho said with a slight grin. "How about I do two articles and three ads, and then you do three articles and two ads?"

The auburn haired boy smiled at him and nodded. "That works. So you want to start work on the cover? Get a rough draft and figure how we want it to look?" Minho smiled and bent over to the side and pulled out a sketch book and Taemin felt his stomach erupt in a million little butterflies.

"So I was thinking along the lines of this…" The taller male drew soft lines with his pencil across the paper and the younger male leaned in a little. Taemin gave the illusion of watching what Minho was doing, while he studied the nimble finger holding the writing utensil. He could just imagine them against his skin and he had to bite his lip to keep his thoughts inside. "What do you think?"

Taemin looked at the paper for the first time and the soft pencil lines were made into a layout of a magazine. The basic layout looked great and he smiled. "It looks good. How about we name it _'The Word'_?"

Minho let out a full blown smiled and began to draw out the words on the paper. "That's great name, Taemin." The two leaned into the desk top and worked diligently until the bell rang. Both stood slightly reluctant. They had finally gotten to working on their articles and had been helping one another get them just right. The pair gathered their things and headed out of the door.

As they were heading their separate ways for their lockers, Taemin spoke up about something that had been bothering him a little. "When do you want to practice for the concert next week?" The boy let his tongue dart out to lick his lips to try to calm his nerves.

"Well I have my the lyrics already planned out. I've been working the rhythms for the songs I'm in," Minho looked over at the males beside him as he spoke, "We could stay after school and work on it."

The Taemin smiled and nodded happily. "That's great. I have to practice this afternoon with my dance class anyway. There's a part that a lot of people aren't getting right and I have to help the teacher out. See you later." He then pulled away from his crush and walked off. Taemin let himself giggle and skip slightly when he turned the corner. He thanked the gods that he didn't melt into the carpet and make a mess.

-

Lunch for Taemin had been filled with exciting tales to Key about Minho. The tall diva had congratulated the smaller male on his bravery and asked questions. He was happy to see his friend smiling and not being depressing like he knew the auburn haired boy wanted to do. By the end of the day Taemin was positively bubbling as he stayed behind in his last class of the day, Advanced Dance. The class had roughly fifteen students in it and only five of those students were males. Taemin happened to be a lead dancer and was finely attuned to finding the rhythm in music. They had been practicing a complicated, upbeat tune and only three or four of the students could go through the entire song perfectly.

Ms. Rice, a tall reed-like woman, had given the boys a small break before they would try out different dance moves that could fit in with the song. Taemin, once given the freedom, bounced over to Key who sat against the mirror.

"Umma, what if he doesn't show? What if I scared him away while working on that project?" The smaller beauty had begun to worry his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Key smiled as his friend pouted adorably. "Taemin you can stop worrying. He'll show."

"How do you know?" The lithe male sounded like an indignant child.

"He's walking into the door."

Taemin perked up and looked out of the corner of his eye to see that it was indeed Minho who was walking through the door. He had his black book bag over his shoulder and was looking around the room. Once the rapper spotted Taemin he walked over to the pair in front of the mirror and sat next to them. "Hey guys. So when do we start Taemin?" The taller boy asked and rubbed his hands together and looked down at the sitting dancer.

"Um, after we fix this slight problem. Remember the horrible move I told you about?" Minho nodded and Taemin grinned a little. "Well, we have yet to fix it. I don't know if it's too difficult or if someone's just off. It's driving me insane." The younger male rubbed his temple as he sighed.

The tall choral instructor came back into the room caring a cup of iced tea from the teacher's lounge. "Alright boys, get back into formation and we'll try this again." The five boys ambled over to the large area in front of the mirror and stood in their spots. "Let's start from forty seconds." The teacher stood in front of the radio and played the song. The boys waited until the part came up and then began to move their bodies. The motions were flawless and in sync until one part came up. Minho saw Taemin and Key easily move their bodies into a complex popping motion while the others failed miserably. The teacher stopped the music and sighed.

"Ugh, what are we going wrong?" Taemin sounded aggravated and stamped his foot to the ground.

The taller male looked over the group of boys and studied their build and thought about a solution. As they argued he studied them silently. "The others aren't built for a move like that."

Ms. Rice turned to the extra male and stared at him. "Ah, our rapper. Did you say they weren't made to perform something like that? I've had them do more complex moves before this."

"Ms. Rice… I mean no disrespect, but after playing sports for awhile, you come to know what different body types can do. Taemin and Key are more flexible and the others aren't," the soccer player stated matter-of-factly.

Taemin had been thinking about it for a few seconds. "I think he's right… Shindong~hyung can you try that move again…" The slightly heavier looked bewildered for a moment then started up move without the music. Then the auburn haired male joined in with him, bodies moving like liquid. When it came to the move, the younger male moved slower, watching as Shindong had an issue with making his body move at the same angle as Taemin's. "Hyung… maybe we should change your move."

The boy began to excitedly work with his other three hyungs to find a move that fit the rhythm and their bodies. "He's always eager to make up parts of the dance," Key explained softly to the taller male behind him, watching the maknae eagerly teach the other boys. "He's the strongest dancer among us and he really likes to get creative with it when he can." The diva shrugged before returning to the group to try the new moves. It worked out perfectly for them.

Then the group disbanded and Taemin motioned for Minho to join him in the corner for some privacy. Key had started to work with one of the soloist on their piece at the piano and would look up at the two every once in awhile. Taemin was looking at the lyrics on the sheet that Minho had written and looked fully engrossed in their conversation. Sometimes they would stop and laugh a little at some confusion. Key

watched while playing the piano without thought. The two were leaning into each other, smiling without thought. Taemin had a sparkle in his eye that Key recognized and he knew Minho was slowly being pulled in by the vocalist's undeniable charm.

Then after thirty minutes Key traded off soloists with Minho and grinned at Taemin when he sat next to him. He had already perfected his solo and knew he would be fine for the concert. "He's so perfect," the younger male whispered. "I mean, yea he has his faults, but it only makes him more appealing."

"Just talk to him Taemin…"

"I don't want to be another little fan girl…guy… I just… I'm drawn to him…"

Key sighed. "At least you're telling him in your own way."

"Yea… I hope he knows that there's someone out there who actually cares about the real him, not his popularity." Taemin had let his chocolate brown eyes wander to look at the form of Minho looking over the other set of lyrics he had. He never saw the soccer player smile like he had when he had talked with the auburn haired teen. That made Taemin happier beyond belief and he couldn't wait to head out to the grocery store the next morning.


	7. Chapter Six

As Taemin headed out of his front door the next morning he had to change his original course. Instead of heading to the grocery store to look at half dead flowers, he walked in the opposite direction to the local flower shop. The auburn haired boy had called the evening before to ask for their hours and they opened luckily thirty minutes before the school opened and they carried the exact flower he was looking for.

The frail boy walked to the small side shop and the crisp air and scent of several different flowers hit him at once. A wrinkled old man with fairly large rimmed glasses sat perched behind the counter reading a paper. Taemin walked up slowly to the man and smiled at him.

"Good morning, I was wondering if you still had some nice looking blooms of the azalea?" he asked smiling sweetly.

The older male looked up and returned the smile. "Why yes, they're over there." He pointed a wrinkled, aged hand at the small bunch of pink flowers in a bucket. "I picked them fresh this morning, someone called about them the other day."

Taemin grinned and head over to the small barrel and looked through them and picked out the two best looking flowers and headed over to the older man. "Ah the flower of First Love, who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh…" The teen looked down in slight embarrassment. "I'm only picking it up for one of my friends. It's their favorite flower."

The elderly man gave a knowing smile, but decided not to press the matter and took the few bills that were passed his way. "Here… for the note to go with it." The withered hand pushed some parchment paper towards the teenager and the chocolate brown eyes looked up with slight confusion.

"But I-"

The senior citizen cut him off. "I can see love in a young man's eyes. Just write how you feel." The slightly dehydrated lips were pulled into a grin and Taemin smiled back, taking the paper with him as he went.

The dancer stopped at a coffee shop on the way to school and looked at the paper in his hand, along with the flowers. He would write the note on Friday, the note where he let all of his feelings show.

Minho had not run late that morning and he arrived at the school with enough time to seek out Jonghyun before heading to his locker. The short blonde was standing near the entrance, leaning against the brick building. The soccer player approached his friend and eyed him.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night."

"I didn't…" Minho rubbed his eyes. "I kept worrying about the move and just shit. The concert's next week and the only soloist that actually got his song right was Taemin. The other person I worked with was so off I wanted to shoot them. I don't know why I agreed to being the rapepr. Plus I have that project in English and the paper in Literature. I'm shocked I haven't died yet."

Jonghyun furrowed his brow and looked at his friend. "Don't forget your secret admirer."

Minho rolled his eyes, looking skeptical. "It was a one time thing."

The shrill bell signifying the beginning of morning classes cut through the air and both teens reluctantly moved into the building towards their lockers. When they reached their destination the boys turned the knobs on their lockers and opened the doors. Minho was greeted by the sight of two pink flowers, which were obviously the same type of blossom. Under them was a folded sheet of notebook paper that had his name on it.

The soccer smiled and pulled out the buds slowly and looked at them. They looked freshly cut and beautiful. Whoever was doing this was taking extra care to be sure he was getting the best flowers ever. Then he grabbed the note and flipped it open. The penmanship was less rushed and the writings were longer.

_Azalea: Love, romance, first love, fragile passion, temperance. _

_The meaning behind this flower ceases to amaze me and how it almost pales in comparison for what I indeed feel for you. I sometimes wonder if I should go up and talk to you or just continue to be someone you would never notice. I admire you for your amazing skills and your air of confidence. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you what drew me to you.  
>With all the unspoken affection of a yearning heart.<em>

"Another love letter?" Jonghyun snatched the piece of paper away and read it. "A yearning heart? This girl is a fucking raving lunatic. Forget her man."

Minho glared at the blonde and grabbed it away from him. "I don't care. Someone actually likes me for me." The soccer player gently placed the pink flowers back in their spot and smiled affectionately. He folded the note and placed it in his pocket along with the scrap of paper from the day before.

The teen could not figure out who this mysterious girl was and why she was sending him flowers. He thought at first it may have been his popularity and good looks but just from the simple few words he read he knew there was so much more to her. She could see past the cool façade and could see his actual personality. He slammed his locker shut and headed off to his science class.

By Minho's third class he had read the note at least twenty times and each time it made him smile. He settled into his seat and noticed the shock of auburn hair in front of him. Taemin had taken the seat of the girl that Minho had occasionally flirted with. On the board Mr. Park had written out that students should sit with their partners and work on their projects, but Taemin was hurriedly scribbling away in a notebook. The taller male studied the curve of the Taemin's back and nearly felt himself appreciating the sight. There was a small patch of pale skin that showed in between the red shirt and tight jeans.

"Um…" Minho cleared his throat before trying to speak again. "Taemin? Are we gonna work?"

The shorter boy sat up and turned around. "Sorry. I have a 'journal' thing due soon. I didn't get a chance to do it last night since I did this." Taemin reached into his folder and pulled out a colorful sheet of paper. It was the cover to their magazine _The Word_. It had all of Minho's basic ideas on it and then some extra things that had been thrown in that made it look even better.

"Wow, this is amazing." The popular boy picked it up delicately and looked it over with a scrutinizing gaze.

Taemin nodded and reached over to point at certain spots. "But I was thinking, maybe to add a saying here and here. And change a few colors. What do you think?"

Minho put the paper down in between them and turned it so they could both lean over it. When they did, they were only an inch or so away from one another and the smaller teen felt the heat radiating off of his project partner. "Maybe blue instead of red… And we could have the heading to one of our articles here."

"Speaking of articles, we need to finish those up don't we?" Taemin asked and pulled out his own as Minho pulled out his paper. The two partners leaned over Minho's desk working equally on their own articles, helping each other as they had before and telling each other small stories about their lives, slowly filling each other in.

"I'll come over on Thursday night to throw all this together before we turn it in. If it's all right with you and your parents," Minho asked while writing out the last sentence to his article.

Taemin nodded and looked up at him. "It's fine. My parents are never home. They started working abroad a few years ago and just let me live by myself. So I'm home alone a lot. We can ride to my house unless you have something else to do."

"Well I could stay the night too. That's completely up to you. But I was thinking it may take awhile for total completion of the magazine," the soccer player explained innocently.

The auburn hair teen swallowed inaudibly and looked down letting his bangs cover his blushing face as he pretended to finish up his article. "Sure, that's no problem at all. I wouldn't want you driving home sleepily."

"Cool. I'll bring my overnight bag to school and I can drive us to your house."

"All right. I'll set up the guest bedroom for you."

"Awesome! It's a date." Minho grinned at his new found friend as said friend had a silent heart attack at the word _date_. Taemin had never thought in a million years that the one boy he had wanted would be in his house, under his room, probably in his room for a long period of time, and spending uninterrupted hours with him.

The younger male smiled slowly. "Yea a date…" The bell rang signaling the end of the class and both gathered their things and head off in their own directions, smiling softly, and looking forward to that Thursday.

* * *

><p>Love or Hate? Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter Seven

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School keeping me busy.

* * *

><p>Once again Taemin had allowed himself to be dragged towards the vending machines by his diva friend, who could tell just by the grin on the younger boy's face that something great had happened. Taemin had been positively melting from the inside out since English and he knew it wouldn't stop until he came to grip with reality. The poor boy did not want to let go of his fantasies just yet as he slumped against the tall high-calorie food dispenser.<p>

"Spill, it's going to give you an aneurism if you don't." Key was scanning the varied items behind the Plexiglas, contemplating his choices.

The boy drew in his bottom lip and grinned wildly. "He's spending the night Thursday."

This soft spoken statement made the stout man stop in his quest for confectionary goods and turn towards his best friend. "You have got to be kidding me." When the auburn hair swayed from the shaking head, Key let his jaw drop. "How the hell did you get straight boy to want you that fast? I mean, that's great Taemin!"

Taemin just let out a soft laugh. "Well it's only to work on our English project. So it's nothing like that, no matter how badly I want it to be. He said it was a date, but that probably means nothing too... I think he just meant it as a turn of phrase." A slight red tint crept up his cheeks but before he could speak Gain came running towards them, looking a little frazzled.

"Taemin~ah, Joonie twisted his ankle, and you know how we're supposed to have that live music all week to promote the concert?" The girl didn't even give the boy a chance to nod. "Well today was his day and no one else knows his dance, except you because you did it last year. So could you please do it? The music's starting."

Sure enough the beginning strains of pre-recorded bass come pouring from the speakers set up around the cafeteria. Taemin quickly gave a soft groan, feeling slightly sick to his stomach. "Where am I supposed to dance?" ha asked as the intro played.

"Onew's table, they cleared it. Go!"

Taemin felt flustered for a moment, his eyes going wide before he walked over to the table. The boy moved his arms and chest in time with the music, a little improve as he made his way to his spot. Some of the nearby groups watched him, enjoying the show as the dancer moved between their lunch tables.

_Shijakeun dalkomhage, pyeongbeom hage naege kkeullyo__  
><em>_Eonjena geuraettdeushi meonjeo mal eul geoleowa__  
><em>_Modeun ganeungseong, yeoleodweo_

Taemin's movements steady as he continued to walk towards the middle table, floating through the motions as if they were second nature. He reached the table and Jonghyun stood knowing exactly what Taemin was going to do and allowed him to use his chair. This usually wasn't allowed in the school, but their arts department brought in revenue for the school, so they allowed the students to perform during lunch and on tables if there was a need for it.

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo__  
><em>_He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin__  
><em>_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo__  
><em>_Neon na-ye no ye I got you- Under my skin _

Taemin bounced up onto the table and effortlessly fell into the motions of the dance, facing the majority of the cafeteria and had his back to Minho, no thinking about the fact that his behind would be facing him. Taemin twisted in the easily recognizable moves, adding his own motions to them and overpowering the original dance, making people actually pay attention, unlike the poor girl that danced the day before who was completely ignored.

_Ne ggum soke nan neol jibhaehaneun mabeobsa nae jumune__  
><em>_Neon dashi geuryeojigo isseo I got you- Under my skin__  
><em>_My devils ride, deoneun sumeul goti eobtjanha geurahdamyeon__  
><em>_Ijen jeulgyeoboneun ke eoddeolkke I got you- Under my skin__  
><em>_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo__  
><em>_He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin_

The auburn haired boy moved so effortlessly, adding extra power into his moves, glancing down at people sitting below him, making eye contact with all of them and feeling his heart give a slight flutter at the sight of Minho's brown eyes. Taemin had to be sure he wouldn't hit anyone with his legs as he nearly lost concentration for a moment, but regained it quickly.

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo__  
><em>_Neon na-ye no e I got you- Under my skïn _

He knew the song was coming to a close and let his body fly through the motion without hesitation, knowing the moves would be perfect since he practiced them so many times the semester before. When the last lines of the song echoed across the cafeteria, he slowly sunk down to one knee in his final pose, eyes closed as he tried to breathe away the nervousness he knew he would feel. When he opened his eyes, he was directly in front of Minho and he gave him a shy smile.

There was a small pause as the last remaining strain broke off and then most people applauded the show. Taemin's grinned brightly and slid off the table. He pulled the clapped his hands together with everyone else as he stood in between Jonghyun and Minho. "Don't forget the concert is next Friday, at seven o'clock. Bring cash to buy drinks and snacks and some souvenirs. Thank you!" someone from the dance class said into a microphone near the speakers. nd

As soon as the music flowed into someone else's song, the sexy dancer act fell and Taemin was once again his shy self. He was no longer exuding confidence but his hands were shaking. "I didn't mess up. Hallelujah. I didn't screw up…" His lips were spread in a wide smile and he hugged Onew.

"Taemin, there's no point to telling you that you were great. But didn't you dance that last year in the spring?" the tall eldest asked as he saw Key approaching.

The fluffy auburn hair bounced slightly as Taemin nodded. "Yea I did, but I wasn't supposed to dance today. I was only supposed to perform on Friday, but Joon broke something. And I only had like a five second warning before I had to come out here."

"You never cease to amaze me…"

Jonghyun let eyes look towards the sky. "Minho stop quoting your little admirer and get your jaw and drool off the floor. It's becoming disturbing."

The popular male let his eyes trail away from Taemin for the first time since he had emerged from the vending machine. When the tiny boy danced, he became a different person and Minho liked the look he saw when his eyes when their gazes met those few times as he performed. Minho hadn't noticed he had continued to stare, but after the performer fell away he saw the Taemin he knew, the Taemin that begged to be held and cuddled with because he was so damned adorable.

The slight blush that had crept up on the milky cheeks almost went unnoticed but Minho saw it and smiled. "Th-Thanks Minho… That means a lot." A slow, sweet smiled unfurled around his lips and he reached over and hugged the taller male. Taemin was pleasantly surprised when he felt the long arms tighten around his middle and then a quick release and he moved back.

The younger boy gave Minho one last timid smile and swished off to his usual table with Key. "If I wasn't your friend, I'd say you've got fancy a lil' boy named Taemin." Jonghyun grinned at the younger boy next to him and nudged him. He saw the looks that the soccer player had given the dancer as he performed. It was as if he was mesmerized and could see know one else besides the dancing boy.

"Shut up Jjong, you know I'm only for girls…" Minho shoved his friend playfully, and hid the smirk on his face.

The older teen shrugged. "Maybe Taeminnie's an exception to that little rule of yours."

"Or maybe yours."

"Not my type."

Minho let his eyes look towards the sky. Almost all of their close friends knew the blonde dino did not believe love was defined by gender. Just like everyone knew Minho did not believe in love, at all. It was an accepted fact among the group of boys at the table. But all of them saw what only Jonghyun was brave enough to point out. No one could hide that soft twinkle in their eye when they were falling hard for someone and they hadn't realized it yet.


	9. Chapter Eight

In the cold room, a handsome male was bathed in darkness as he buried himself deeper under the blankets piled on his bed. The sun had begun to peak through the curtain and he knew he'd have to embrace the chilly room soon. Minho still couldn't believe that almost half of his room was already covered in large cardboard boxes. Looking at them in the now slowly dimming room, it nearly made the popular boy too depressed to go to school and face the world again. He seriously contemplated skipping school and letting the world disappear beyond his safe cocoon of warmth.

Then the soft brown eyes fell on the flowers on top of his dresser. The two azaleas and the single amethyst rose stood proud in a little vase Minho had found in the kitchen. Underneath the bud vase were the two slips of paper that held some of the kindest words the soccer player had ever seen. A small smile played on his lips as he poked his head out further to appreciate the hand picked flowers more. He briefly wondered if there would be another note and bloom in his locker for a third morning in a row. This gave him enough reason to drag his body out of the bed and greet the freezing room.

The tanned body shuffled quickly out of the room and towards the bathroom to shower. Minho wasn't exactly planning on being early that day, at least he was going to attend school. He reached behind the glass doors and turned on the water to let it heat up. The built teen padded over to the front of the mirror to take in his appearance. The male wondered silently to himself what made him so attractive. Rarely ever did he let himself ponder on this thought. He was Choi Minho. He was supposed to always be confident and never question his sex appeal. This secret admirer had thrown him for a whirl. When had he become unapproachable? Or maybe he had become too confident for people to think they could talk to him.

Minho sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was just this move across the county that was bringing him down. His eyes drooped heavily with depression and when steam started to coat the mirror, the boy sighed again. He quickly slipped out of his dark blue boxers and gave his body one last stretch to try to get out the kinks. As soon as Minho stepped into the shower the heated water splashed against his icy skin and he let out a soft moan of content.

Standing under the soft massaging spray, Minho let his mind unravel. Thinking through what he would do that day. He had known he would most definitely miss science class and if he was lucky half of literature. But he knew he could not skip English. He still had to help Taemin on the project. Taemin... Huh. He had not allow himself to think about the small boy since he was caught staring at him. Maybe he did find Taemin a little too beautiful for any boy he'd ever known but the sweet personality that was accompanied by it totally made up for any problems his appearance brought on. He was shy and soft spoken, but when he danced he was sex on legs.

The dark hair shook as Minho tried to clear his head of unnecessary thoughts of a boy he barely even knew. He thought back to when he first met Taemin, rather, when he almost hit the male. He smiled at the memory a little. The way he thought Taemin was a girl, and he would still confuse the poor boy for a female if he saw the dancer in the hall.

Slowly he felt the water turning colder on his skin and he quickly scrubbed the soap across his skin and turned off the water. Once out he quickly stepped across the hallway to his room to quickly change. After he had pulled up his pants and tugged on a long sleeved shirt and another to go over it, he looked in the mirror. He didn't look half bad and he left his hair messy, knowing he could pull of the look well. Minho dipped his feet into the white sneakers and headed down to his car, grabbing the black book bag along the way.

After the short ten minute drive, Minho was pulling into a parking space at the school. Second class was going to end in roughly ten minutes and he figured it would give him enough time to see what was left behind for him in his locker. A slow grin spread across his lips as he got out of his car and quickly headed into the school to get to his locker.

When he reached it he opened it faster then he ever had. Making sure all the numbers were correct and then he tugged on the handle and pulled it open. There on the inside of his locker, lying on top of his books, was a dark blue flower. Underneath the flower was a folded sheet of paper. Minho grabbed the sheet and opened it quickly. Reading it fast the first time, then more slowly the second time.

_Agapanthus: Love letter ___

_Seems as if I have been leaving you love letters for the past two days. This flower is one of my favorites. Its color is vibrant and bright and often reminds me of your smile. Crazy how you don't even know me but I can remember the time you helped me when we were in our sixth year. I think that's was when I fell in love you. I was eternally thankful for what you did for me and I just wish you knew who I was. You don't even notice me. I know you don't. I'm someone in your peripheral view. But how can I let this chance to let you know how I feel go? I may be a nobody to you, but to me you're my everything. _

Minho let his finger trace the letters slowly. He wished he knew who the admirer was. Maybe the hint was enough to let him know who it was. Sixth grade. He could barely remember what he did the day before. The soccer player bowed his head in thought as he looked over the paper as he walked to English. When he entered the class and slid into his seat behind Taemin he allowed himself to gaze at the auburn hair again.

Maybe it was the girl who had lost her sweater and gave him a kiss on the cheek afterward. No it could not have been her. It wasn't enough reason to fall in love with him. He let his tongue dart to moisten his bottom lip slowly as he kept thinking. How could someone have fallen in love with him over something he did for them? Then it hit him, like a two ton truck.

_A twelve year old Minho sat in the middle of a lecture on the difference between physical and chemical properties of elements. He had been dying to go to the bathroom since the beginning of class and he dared to raise his hand to ask for permission to go to the restroom. The teacher's sharp gaze fell on him and she nodded, knowing the poor boy's question before it was asked. The froggy-look-a-like got up quickly and headed out of the room in a fast shuffle. ___

_Once inside the bathroom he literally ran up to the urinals and relieved himself. Minho was almost so wrapped up in his body's release of tension that he would have missed the muffled sob if he hadn't been so relaxed. He finished his task at hand and heard someone trying to hide their heavy breathing and an occasional whimper. The boy walked down the stalls pushing them softly until behind one door was a boy with short black hair, curled in a ball, knees up to his head as he cried into his hands. ___

_Minho looked on in a slight stupor, at a slight loss as to what to do about the smaller boy in front of him. He bit his lip a little and watched him for a few moments. The tall boy knew he would have to say something soon. ___

_"Are you ok?" Okay, bad first choice, obviously the poor kid wasn't okay. He was crying in a bathroom stall for Umma's sake. ___

_The black head of hair shook from the left and right and two water logged brown eyes looked up. "I… I… My dog…" The small boy was stumbling over his words as he watched Minho slowly approach him. ___

_"What about your dog?" Minho asked softly and walked into the stall slowly, grabbing a hold of some toilet paper to wipe away the rolling tears. ___

_The delicate boy shook slightly. "He… he was hit this morning… And now Kibummie isn't here. And… and I have no more friends… They think I'm all weird…" The soft chocolate brown eyes welled up again as he let Minho wipe away the accumulated moisture on his cheeks. ___

_"Shhh, well he's in a better place. And this school is full of idiots. Don't worry about them." The slightly taller boy gave the crying boy an encouraging smile. ___

_The head bobbed slightly. "Yea… I'm glad I'm moving next week." ___

_Minho smiled at the small boy and let his finger tips brush away the last remaining tears. "See, you have something to look forward to. No more jerks to ignore you."___

_"Th… Thank you…" The deep molten brown eyes met the Minho's and the sadness in their depths made him catch his breath. "What's your name?" ___

_"Minho…" ___

_"Thanks Minho-hyung…" The small boy unfolded himself from his position and softly hugged Minho. "I'll owe you for a life time." Then with one last watery smile, the lithe boy walked out of the bathroom. ___

_Only after the door slammed, Minho realized that he never got the boy's name. For the rest of the week Minho looked for the little boy from the bathroom but never found him. Slowly, the small boy with big brown eyes faded from the forefront of his mind and then was stored into the recesses of his memory as he got older._

For the first time since receiving the letter, Minho let the possibility of the person being a boy sift through his mind. The idea didn't repulse him as much as he thought it would have and he looked down at the paper on his desk. The slanted writings filled his thoughts and he let out a soft sigh. What he would give to find the little boy from the bathroom. Maybe then he would find his secret admirer.

The swish of auburn hair snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw Taemin turn around in his seat. He smiled up at the younger male and saw a sweet smile grace the full lips across from him.

"Taemin~ah...can I ask you a question?"

The soft brown eyes were looking down at the openly displayed love letter as Minho tapped it softly with a long finger. "Sure, Minho~hyung."

"What do you think about secret admirers?"


	10. Chapter Nine

"_What do you think about secret admirers?" _

Taemin felt his stomach plummet to the floor. He was staring down at the letter he had written the night before. The r boy had made sure his scrawl was more legible this time then it had been in the past few days. The brown eyes looked for the flower but didn't find it and figured that it had been left in the locker. He let his eyes trail up to the angular face he had grown to dream about almost every night so he could answer as calmly as possible.

"Well, I think it's the highest form of flattery really. But then again I've never had a secret admirer." His voice had been steady and did not give away the war that was waging in his mind.

Minho quickly let his tongue dart to lick his lips and pursed them as a sign of thought. "Hn, Jonghyun thinks it's a crazy psycho girl who doesn't want me to find out who she is…" Taemin bit back a little laugh. "But I think otherwise. I think they want me to know, but I just have to figure out who it is."

"Do you have any ideas?" The smaller boy leaned forward, pretending to inspect the letter, but knowing all the while what was exactly on the piece of paper. "It says here you met them in sixth grade…"

Minho sighed, looking thoughtful. "Yea, I know that. And I know who it is. I never got the kid's name though. I looked for weeks after the incident and I couldn't find him. He said he was moving and I guess I hoped he was lying." The popular boy gave a slight shrug. "Looks like he's been back for awhile and I didn't know it was him."

"So," Taemin said, fighting the nerves that were steadily taking over his body. "You think this may be a guy?"

"It is a guy. Look," Minho said, moving closer to the boy that was turned around in his seat and took the paper from his hand. "The slant of the letter is slightly sharper then that of a girl's and though this is extremely well written and very romantic, the way he words things sets off that he's a guy. Here, look at these." The elder male dug in a pocket of his book bag and pulled out the other to letters and spread them out on the desk.

The auburn haired beauty eyed the pieces of paper he had shoved into Minho's locker for the past three days. "Wow, do you always carry these around?"

"Yea, it's a mystery I can't solve. I want to know who it is so badly, but I don't know if I can return the feelings…" A long tanned finger was silently tracing the word _enchantment_ from the first hurriedly scribbled note.

Taemin felt his heart stop, but then again he knew from the beginning that Minho could never love him, not the way he hoped at least. "Oh… Why not?" The milk-chocolate eyes ran over the pages and he felt as if all this was for nothing.

"Well…" The soccer player slightly fidgeted and looked the down turned face in front of him. "I kind of like someone at the moment. Not that anything can come from it since I'll be gone in a few weeks."

The younger boy bit his lip and tried not to let his disappointment show, but he decided he would help his crush no matter what, even if he liked someone else. "Well, tell them. You could probably keep in contact with them. You're not moving that far away right?"

"Seoul... A two and a half hour drive, I don't know if it could work though. I only started liking them a few days ago. It may be nothing. I don't want to think about it…" Minho looked down from the fringe of red hair and tried not to blush as Taemin looked up at him.

He heard the boy sigh. "It can't be that hard. There's the phone and e-mails. And I'm sure if they like you back they won't mind paying the bus fee to go see you on the weekends."

"And I could always drive here to take them out to." Minho's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he concentrated on the notes on the desk. "Maybe they won't mind the distance. I'll miss seeing them everyday."

Taemin gave him an encouraging smile as he felt his heart slowly shattering. "Yea… let's finish up these articles so we don't have so much work tonight."

"Oh shit. I was running late this morning and I forgot to make an overnight bag. On the way to your house is it okay if we stop by my place to let me pick up some things?"

The small head bobbed in agreement. "Sure."

-

Taemin was sitting on the curb near the small black car, eyeing it as if it were a piece of art in a museum. He knew personally that it way more luxurious than anything he would ever own. The young boy could not comprehend why a teenager would need such an expensive car but then again he liked the spacious interior and back seat and thought about what exactly could be done there.

Taemin was snapped out of his thoughts when the yellow light flashed twice and the car made a high pitched sound. He looked to the side and saw Minho approaching him with Jonghyun and Onew following him. The short blonde was whining and Minho looked annoyed. Onew was simply ignoring them and saw Taemin and smiled.

The slender male stood to his full height to greet the other guys. Finally he picked up on the last lines of the argument. "Look Jjong, I'm busy tonight. Let Onew take you home alright?"

"But this is stupid! Just forget the project and let's go out and get some girls man," the raptor blonde complained.

Minho sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, I'm going to Taemin's house and there's nothing you can do it change it. All of us can stay at my place tomorrow night and use the studio to practice. We can bring Onew and whoever else I would let in my house."

Onew grinned at his friend as he broke away from them and grabbed onto Jonghyun's arm. "Have fun Minho~shi." The shortest male pulled the once whining blonde away from the black car to give them space.

"Sorry about that. Jjong can be such a drag queen some days." Minho's apology sounded sincere and he motioned to the car. "Well let's get going so we can finish this up and hopefully have some free time after."

Taemin grinned and nodded. Both boys clamored into the vehichle and the auburn haired male had to let his nerves go, reminding himself that it would only be him and Minho all night and he would have to get used to it. He wiped his slender hands on his jeans, trying to rid them of the accumulating sweat as they pulled into a driveway.

"Do you want to wait here or go inside? I'll only be five minutes at the most." Minho was unbuckling his seat belt as he opened his door.

The slightly paler teen flipped a piece of bang out of his eyes and smiled. "I think I'll survive out in this nice car. There's probably a mini spa hidden somewhere in here."

The soccer player laughed. "Maybe…" He shut the door behind him and headed towards the front door, throwing one last look at Taemin, who was staring up at his house. Minho grinned to himself and entered his house, running up the stairs to his room to get something thrown together as quickly as possible.

Down in the car, the auburn haired boy was staring at the quaint, modern two story house. He knew Minho lived there, not that he stalked him; Taemin was nothing like that. He had been walking down the street one day to go to the nearby park. To his delight he had seen Minho walking out of the front door with a small Yorkshire Terrier in his arms, looking slightly annoyed. Ever since that day he has wanted to see the inside of the house and see how his crush lived.

After five minutes, the familiar silhouette was standing in the door frame and a duffel bag was slung over Minho's shoulder. Taemin smiled with warmth as he watched him, unable to stop thinking about how cute Minho was as the soccer player put the bag in the backseat of the car.

Soon they were heading out of the drive and Taemin had to tell the driver his address. They kept up a comfortable conversation, much like they had been doing in third period for the past three days in English class. Minho learned that Taemin had been living alone for almost over a year now and that his parents called only once a week and if he missed that call he wouldn't hear from them until the next week. The parents were off in Belize as missionaries so Taemin did not feel so bad about being lonely. The elder boy only wished that the auburn haired boy's parents would pay more attention to their only son as they pulled up into the driveway that led to the modern home.

Taemin slowly climbed out of the car and headed up the walkway, pulling the house key from his pocket. Minho trailed behind him with his bag and book bag and tried like hell not to watch the gentle flick of the hips. The younger kid unlocked the door and flung it open. "Welcome to my humble abode…"

Minho grinned and followed Taemin into the home. They both headed up the stairs and the auburn haired boy showed Minho to his room. It was boring and defined the meaning of a guest bedroom. There was a floral print that almost covered everything and the walls were a stark white. Both males grimaced at the scary scene.

"My mom has no sense of décor at all," the paler boy said shaking his head slightly.

The other felt as though his eyes would burn if he kept looking at it. "Obviously… hopefully I'll be only in here to sleep."

Taemin laughed softly and let Minho set his stuff down and take off his shoes before he led him to his room. The room was bright and the light cologne that the slender teen wore was rooted in the entire space. The color scheme was red and white, random posters littered the walls and there was a dresser with only a few accessories on top of it and a desk with a laptop perched on it surrounded by papers. There was a silken white comforter on the bed and a small frog sat on a pillow. It's stitched grinned greeted them both.

"This…" Taemin sighed, "Is my room."

Minho looked around, taking in the sight slowly. It was nice and felt like anyone could chill here for hours on end without realizing the time passed. "I like it." The soccer player noticed two the controllers of a game system poking out from underneath a television. He briefly hoped they would finish soon so they could have fun.

"Thanks…" the auburn haired boy said, pulling his lip into his mouth. Seeing his crush in his room made him so nervous it made him almost sick. He almost forgot to talk. "Do you want to order something to eat later or you want me to make dinner?"

The brown eyes snapped over to the room's owner. "You cook?" A nod met his question. "That's pretty cool. But I think take-out's better. Gives us more time up here to work."

"True." Taemin grinned and sat on his bed rubbing the back of his neck. "Pull a chair over to the computer and we can get to work in a minute. I want to get this over with." The younger boy stretched, his back making a popping sound and then lay back in his bed closing his eyes tightly. "I feel like I'm a million years old."

Minho smirked at the peaceful look on the other's face. "You look far from it then. You aged quiet nicely I might add."

A small pink tongue darted out of plush lips and the paler teen rolled over to his stomach. "Why thank you…" He grinned then pulled his tired body off of the bed and padded his way over to the chair in front of the laptop. Minho sank into the chair next to him and their elbows bumped.

"Let's see what we got to work with…" The elder of the two said, leaning in towards the desk as the computer turned on and Taemin started to pull up the files for the magazine. Once the program opened fully an almost complete rough draft of the project was pulled up.

The pale hand clicked at the wireless mouse as the Taemin looked for the right page. "Here… I didn't know which article to put because we still have…" he shuffled the pages slightly looking for the right articles then showed them to Minho. "_The Scandal_… and _The Flood_…"

Minho looked up at the blank page and saw the page positioned beside it and licked his lips one good time. "Well since we have _The President's Lie_ here _The Scandal_ should be next since they're both about scandalous occasions."

"But, here…" Taemin scrolled to the next blank page. "We have _Easy Cooking_ and putting an article about flash flood near it is a little weird."

Minho shooed the slender hand from the mouse and moved around the page, changing the colors and advertisements on the computer screen. "How's this?"

The background to the cooking article had been changed to a blue and there was a bottle water advertisement on the page with it and on the floods article there was a pasta bowl that let the two articles flow together better.

"Great… now about the entire color scheme for each article… these are fine but how about this one." Taemin who was concentrated on his work never noticed how close he had stared to lean into Minho. Their arms were brushing against one another's and his mind barely registered the slight tingle.

They worked diligently for a straight hour until both of their back hurt from bending so close to the laptop's computer screen. The partners had finally agreed that the magazine was perfect and it would give them an A. The articles and advertisement flowed together and it made them happy. Taemin had ordered them Thai and they were now sitting in the living room, sprawled across the couch and floor relaxing.

"If I hear read another English word in my entire life I think I'll scream," the auburn haired boy stated as he swallowed down a gulp of water.

Minho looked up at him from the television that was playing some stupid reality show. "I think you and me both would die. Seriously, seonsangnim can be a little crazy on the projects."

"To think we only had four days to do it too. Jeez. It's like he thinks we're machines. Oh no… were we supposed to do the extra credit?"

The taller boy slowly shook his head. "No… it was an option. I don't need it but if you do we can do something."

"No, I have a low A, so I'm just fine. This project should bring it up even more."

Minho polished off his rice and smiled up at Taemin. "I saw a game console in your room. I bet I could beat you in any game you throw at me."

Taemin's eyebrow disappeared under his bangs and he smirked. "Oh really… I think its time for me to whip you in a game of Dance Dance Revolution."

"Bring it prissy pants," the elder said, standing up matching Taemin's smirk as he stood up as well.

"Well, let's just hope you can dance..." The younger teen turned and led the way up to the bedroom, grinning at the thought of Minho dancing on the mats with him. It would make his night probably one of the best ones in his life.


	11. Chapter Ten

The loud _beep_ of Taemin's alarm clock sounded off in his room. The male dove deeper into his surrounding blankets and tried to get back to the delicious memories of the night before. After one round of dancing, Minho's extremely long legs had proved to be a hindrance, much to Taemin's shock and great pleasure. The soccer player began to grow competitive the night before and the face of pure determination was such a turn on that even Taemin had difficulties paying attention to the game. The auburn haired boy grinned and let out a soft squeal of excitement he had been unable to keep at bay.

The slender hand popped out of from under the covers and slammed down on the alarm clock shutting it off. Taemin was glad that he had called Key the night before to ask him if he could pick up the flowers for the next morning and come by and pick up the letter he had written. This way he was no longer in suspicion of being the secret admirer. But something in the bottom pit of his stomach told him he wanted to tell Minho he was his secret admirer, that he was the one huddled up in that bathroom stall long ago.

Taemin sighed lightly and pulled his head out of his white comforter. He looked around his room and spotted his outfit for the day. The assemble took a second to register before he threw the blankets off his body in haste and rushed to the bathroom to freshen up since he had bathed the night before to give himself extra time in the morning. He was glad when Minho had said he would set the alarm on his phone, he knew he wouldn't remember later on in the morning to wake up the sleeping boy.

After splashing water on his face and rubbing away the sleep from his eyes he trailed back to his room and got dressed, making sure every accessory and article of clothing was in place. Taemin then tromped his way over to the bathroom again, grabbing a light gel to give his hair the wavy look he liked so much.

Minho had been buried in the slightly stiff floral comforter as he grinned about his own separate memories. Though his phone woke him up an hour later then Taemin, he still felt the tingles of excitement as he remember playing around and laughing with the other boy. He loved how the auburn locks fanned out around his face as he hovered over Taemin as he tickled him to no end. It was an innocent tickle fight that led to an innocent pillow fight. If the paler teenager hadn't pulled away at the last minute Minho might have done something he would have regretted. Okay, the tall male hated to admit it to himself, but he knew he definitely would not regret it.

There was a long _ding_ that resounded throughout the house and it barely registered in Minho's mind as a doorbell as he heard someone quickly moving around in the hallway. It took another second for him to realize the shuffling sound was Taemin before he went down the stairs. Minho poked his head out of the blankets curiously, and then slowly crept out of his bed and towards his door. After he reached the door and walked to the top of the stairs he looked down and saw the younger teen opening the door.

Taemin greeted Key with a small smile and handed him a piece of folded parchment paper. He spoke quickly and Minho couldn't catch his words but then the diva held up a small bundle of flowers that chocolate brown eyes quickly scanned. The auburn hair bobbed once in agreement and the small boy hugged Key shortly and then closed the door behind his retreating form. When Minho had seen Taemin closing the door he had retreated back to the guest bedroom swiftly.

The soccer player's mind was running a mile a minute. If he wasn't mistaken he had just seen Taemin give Key a love letter and check flowers that could possibly be in his locker when he got to school. There was no possible way that the one person he was slowly falling for had been in love with him for five years. But come to think of it, the smaller boy had looked upset and tried to mask it with a smile when Minho mentioned the fact he wouldn't return the admirer's feelings. The elder boy decided to put aside the thoughts for the morning and think about them when he was clutching the admirer's note in his hand.

Only clad in his boxers and a wife beater, Minho shuffled his way to the bathroom he had used the night before and opened the door. Inside was Taemin, leaning into the mirror, slowly making waves in his hair with a curling iron. The auburn haired boy barely moved from his spot, but all the same looked at the barely clothed male behind him, drinking it all in.

Minho, never one for modesty, suddenly had the idea to test his theory. He reached into the shower and turned it on so the water could warm before he turned back to Taemin. "Good morning."

"Morning…" The other boy had progressed to raking his fingers through his hair to give it that messy look he loved. _I know he is not about to shower and get naked with me standing right here. Oh fuck. Please let him get naked. Just one peep. One._

"I have a question…" the popular boy began, "When did you start doing your hair like that?"

The soft chocolate brown eyes darted over to look at Minho. "Since the second semester of sixth grade, I dyed it earlier this year."

"Ahhh… Now if you don't mind I'm getting my ass in the shower." Minho turned away and pulled the wife beater over his head. The elder boy looked over at Taemin out of the corner of his eye and saw that boy had paused and was discreetly looking at him. The soccer player smirked inwardly and checked the water one last time before letting the boxers pool around his feet on the floor. Minho was a tease and he knew it as the auburn haired boy turned bright red as his eye averted away.

_H…He's naked. Oh my fucking apes with bananas. His ass is perfect. Shit, his back. Damnit that chest. Shit, stop looking, stop or he'll notice._ Taemin's eyes had looked back up just as Minho disappeared behind the shower curtain and he sighed softly. He would give everything in the world to see that sight again. The younger boy finished his hair before he would embarrass himself again and left the bathroom to finish getting ready.

-

Minho had had a hard time concentrating on the road as Taemin worried out loud to himself. To put it simple the boy looked flawless. The porcelain skin looked soft and the taller boy's fingers ached to brush against the pale cheek. Maybe, just maybe a long distance relationships could work out.

The boy kept rattling to distract his mind from his future performance during lunch. His hands waved in the air as he spoke.

"Taemin~ah, calm down. You'll be fine. It's not like it's the actual concert." Minho let himself sneak a glance as he pulled into the student parking lot and parked.

The paler male moved around and gathered his things, still talking a little too fast but looked calmer in demeanor than anything else and the taller boy gave him a small smile. Once at the front door the males headed their separate ways and Minho shuffled as hastily as he could to his locker without looking suspicious. His curiosity was burning in through his veins as he wrenched open his lock. There, lying in his locker were the flowers that Key had held the morning before and underneath was the slightly yellowed page he had seen Taemin pass to the diva early in the morning. He pulled out the note and flipped it open without a second thought.

_Ranunculus: You are radiant with charm and attractive.  
>Gladiolus: Strength of character, remembrance, infatuation, splendid beauty, give me a break, I'm really sincere, flower of the Gladiators, admiration, tells recipients that they pierce the heart like a sword.<br>_

_Dear Minho-hyung,  
>I sit here and I stare down at this page and I want to put so many indescribable emotions into one sheet of paper. But these feelings no matter how hard they are to put into words I will try my best to make them come to life.<br>First, you are like the sun itself Minho. You are just amazing in everyway possible. When I catch sight of you my breath steals away from me and I find myself lost in a flurry of butterflies that feel like they would engulf me. You make me feel so alive and I just ache to feel you, hear you, see you… anything is enough to suffice. You have become my everything and now that you are leaving I'm loosing my last chances of showing you how I truly feel.  
>I am going to risk it all and take a dive into the scary unknown. I want you to know who I am. I want to meet you. All I ask for is one kiss, one kiss to satisfy my hunger for you. I doubt it will, but one kiss will last me a life time. One precious memory to hold onto.<br>If you wish to know who I am, meet me Saturday at five p.m. at Grover's Park. I'll be near the old swings, sitting on the boulder understand that's covered in graffiti.  
>Please that these feelings are not a joke. These are real. I just hope you don't hate me when you see me.<br>Love always_

Minho smiled and looked around. There was no Taemin, no Jonghyun. He folded the letter softly and tucked into his pocket with great care and grabbed his needed books, gently touching the flowers that rested in their normal spot. He walked to his first class and sat in his seat, pulling out the letter and an article from the project. He placed the two next to one another and felt like shooting himself for not seeing the resemblance. The letterings were almost exactly the same and all the signs were pointing to Taemin being the little boy in the bathroom. The large, sad brown eyes still haunted him to this day.

-

By third period, Minho was more or less convinced Taemin was the one. He chose to let the auburn haired boy make the first move, let him come to him on his own terms. Their friendship had flourished on its own, no strings attached. He watched Taemin's back from afar as the groups who had attempted at extra credit presented. Minho could see the tension in his lower back and the tanned fingers itched again with the desire to rub into the muscles.

During the entire class period, the soccer player watched Taemin with interest. After the bell rang, and they sat in separate classrooms Minho was dying to see him again at lunch. Once in the cafeteria, his brown eyes scanned the entire place, looking back at Taemin's usual table then every where else when he couldn't spot the shock of auburn hair. Then he spotted it, at the very far end of dining hall, near the mock stage. A slow grin crept across his features as he sat down, awaiting the upcoming show.

Taemin smiled nervously and slowly stood in the middle of the stage, waving a little awkwardly as he waited for the music to start. The worried grin slowly morphed into a more confident smirk as the slow reverberating sounds of a deep bass streamed through the speakers.

He found the beat, his body seemingly moving in slow motion as the song began, then his body snapped as the beat continued to blare from the speakers. There were no lyrics to the song, just a techno beat that the boy easily moved to. His feet glided over the small stage, his body snapping and moving at seemingly impossible angles as he free styled. He had asked earlier to just go with whatever he wanted on this, and the teacher had agreed. Taemin's moves were amazing and many people watched awestruck.

The music began to fade and soon the cafeteria was filled with applause and cat calls. Taemin bowed and then steadily walked to his table in the far corner. His performance caused him to receive slaps on the back and random shout outs. But he heard nor felt anything and only saw one thing, well one person. Minho sat at his table, staring solely at him. The soft brown eyes held so many emotions, affection shining the most. The younger boy saw the goofy grin he had sported for so many years when he saw Minho and he smiled back. The anticipation for that night coursed through his veins. It would be the first time he would be spending the night in Minho's house and he secretly hoped not the last.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The two lanky teenagers bumped together as they walked to the parking lot. They spoke quickly with excitement about spending the entire night practicing together. Who would have thought the soccer player and silent dancer would become friends through their common interest in music and their dislike for the English language.

Taemin's hands flew all over the place as he stopped with the eldest of Minho's group at the black car. "You have got to be kidding me? I know my Donghae-hyung, the one I learned after as a freshman, is not Minho's hyung. They're just... too different."

"Seriously he is," Onew insisted, shoving a hand in his back pocket, "I knew you looked up to him, I thought you deserved a fair warning."

The small dancer crossed his arms over his chest, ready to protest again, but he was cut off by a certain soccer player unlocking the car. "Jinki~hyung, what'd you say to piss off Taemin?"

"That you're hyung is like his most favorite person in the whole wide world. His 'musical appa' or something like that." The elder male shrugged as if in to say, 'I have nothing to do with it'.

"No, that's not what I meant Onew-hyung," Taemin huffed and turned to Minho to explain. "It's like this. Last year we had the same class right? Well, we were all like a big family. Donghae was the appa, Key was the umma, even though Donghae left him for Eunhyuk and they adopted me. Make sense?"

Minho blinked and then shook his head, looking even more confused than Onew had when he was told the story. "My hyung adopted you?"

The dancer stamped his foot in frustration. "You don't get it either." The full lips formed in a soft pout and he crossed his arms.

The tanned male patted the small shoulder kindly. "I'm sure I don't and probably never will." The large round eyes focused on the small pout and Minho subconiously licked his lips.

The chocolate brown eyes turned towards the heavens as the other two friends approached. The peers broke up into two separate groups: Taemin, Minho, and Key in the popular boy's car and Jonghyun and Onew in the elder boy's car. They all drove to Minho's home ready to have fun and hang out.

"I'm home hyung!" Minho called out into the nearly quiet home. The only sound heard by the five boys was music that filtered through the upstairs. The whole house was covered in cardboard boxes. Some half filled most still empty and flat on the floor.

A thumping noise was heard as someone walked down the stairs grumbling softly. "Why'd you have to come home so early damnit?" A thin male with black hair sweeping in front of his eyes descended the stairs scowling. The older male stopped at the bottom of the staircase and crossed his arms. "I was just finishing up my drawing of…" The sharp eyes lazily looked over the group before him. "Omo… My… Lee Taemin? Is that you?"

Taemin grinned and dropped his bag to the floor. "Donghae appa?" The elderest male opened his arms for the anticipated hug just seconds before the boy who was four years older than him flung his arms around Taemin's neck, making him stumble backwards laughing.

"Taeminnie~ah, my beloved son!"

The two dancers laughed as they clutched onto one another, well aware of all the eyes on them. _What in fucking hell… I thought he liked me, not my fucking brother…_ Minho subconsciously clenched his jaw and turned on his heel to head down the flight of steps that led to the basement, avoiding the burning feeling creeping through his veins.

The other five boys soon followed suit, the two newly reunited friends trailing at the ends, talking in excited voices about their past few years apart. Down in the basement there was a studio room. Part of it was a small recording room, all the control boards and sound equipment were begging to be used. The other part was a small dance area, with mirrors as well. Taemin looked around with his mouth agape.

"Wow…" he breathed as he walked forward.

The two brothers shrugged at the same time and Minho said, "Umma had it put in a long time ago. She's a big musical producer. That's one reason why we have to move."

Taemin nodded and ambled over to where Key was sitting on the black couch and sat next to him. For once the skinny boy's nerves weren't causing him to shake with excitement. He was comfortable and relaxed. Taemin figured it was just the fact that there were so many people around that he didn't have a reason to start freaking out.

"Why are all you guys here by the way?" Donghae asked settling down next to Taemin.

Onew smiled and sat on the middle of the wooden dance floor. "We're practicing for the concert."

"Mainly just shooting the shit," Jonghyun said and sat down in one of the office chairs.

"Sounds like fun… I'll just stay down here… to supervise you all… and make sure… you don't… do naughty…things…" Donghae said while slowly reaching over to the unsuspecting Taemin and tickling his side, which caused the youngest boy to yelp in surprise and jump away from him.

"HYUNG!"

"What?"

"You two are freaks…" Minho muttered after wandering over to the sound booth and tweaking some knobs. "C'mon Taemin~ah, we can go into the booth to practice, there's a keyboard in there and let them sort out the rest."

"Aw, you can't take away my son Minho…" The oldest male pouted as he crossed his arms.

The soccer player looked up as he started shuffling into the Plexiglas room. "I think I just did." Taemin bounced into the space before Minho smiling and then he plopped down on one of the stools as the door shut behind the taller.

"Wanna make it through without any mistakes?" Taemin asked, flicking some hair out of his face as he took in the medium sized room.

Minho took the other stool near Taemin and watched the boy set up the electric keyboard. "Yea, we have to make it perfect."

Key was peering at his friend through the window and saw the couple interact. They were in the moment, one playing his instrument and the other concentrating on their rap. It was as if the world had fallen away and nothing else existed outside of the recording booth. Then they paused and cracked smiles at one another in silent laughter. Taemin looked so happy, so content. The diva almost hoped it could last, even after the move.

-

The group had practiced, eaten on pizza, and thoroughly enjoyed the first few hours of their stay in the Choi home. Donghae and Taemin had caught up in between it all and were now sitting in the kitchen alone as the other boys battled over who would get to play what on Rock Band. Minho had automatically claimed drums and no one could take his place simply because he held the best rhythm. It was more of a squabble between Key and Jonghyun about who would play the guitar and who would sing. Obviously Key won the battle when Jonghyun's voice was amplified through the TV a few moments later when the game started.

"Taeminnie?" Donghae sat at the small bar area, swirling the water in his glass, looking thoughtful.

Taemin, who had showered and had let his hair air dry naturally straight, was nibbling on a cookie as he avoided staring into the living room at Minho's back. "Yes hyung?" His chocolate brown eyes snapped over to the older male.

"How are things between you and Joon?"

The younger teen visibly stiffened as he removed the cookie from his mouth. "It's fine. Nothing's happened and he's dating Mir now."

"He hasn't said anything out of line to you has he?" Neither boy would look at each other as the continued to look down at their hands.

Taemin shook his head. "No. After the trial he only works on dancing with me at school. He doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"That's great." Donghae visibly relaxed. Then he said softly with anger lacing his words lightly. "How could you just forgive him for what he did Taemin? What he tried to do?"

"It was two year ago. He didn't mean it and it was an accident…"

"Taemin! Forcing yourself on your boyfriend isn't an accident!" Donghae stood up, nearly spilling the water onto the counter.

Taemin sighed audibly and looked at his fuming friend. "Look, nothing happened. He may have tried to but…"

"Luckily you scratched his eyes out. I know that. I heard it the first time. But you didn't see how broken you were! How unhealthily you threw yourself into that stupid crush you've had since before you knew what a hard-on was. I've heard the stupid story Taemin! It doesn't change the fact that you were nearly raped. I wanted to kill the fucker, but you forgave him!"

"Donghae!" Neither one of the dark haired males had noticed that the game in the other room and four boys were watching them. Finally Key had taken enough, knowing the story just as much as Donghae. "Taemin~ah is not you Donghae. He knows how he felt and maybe the fantasy he lived was what helped him through it."

"Maybe he doesn't know what's best for him."

"Maybe you need to stop talking about Taemin like he isn't in the room," Minho said slowly walking over to the smaller male who seemed on the verge of yelling or breaking down in tears.

Donghae sighed and looked over at his friend. "I'm sorry Taemin~ah. I just… What he did infuriates me. He should have never touched you like that."

"It's fine. I know you're a little hot headed Donghae~shi. You've always looked out for me." The pale boy gave a soft smile.

Donghae grinned back, seeing his brother standing near his friend. "Taemin~ah… you never told me who was the mystery crush was. No matter how long I've known you."

"And I'm not planning to. That's only between me and Key-umma."

"What? Kibummie knows but not me?" Donghae gasped in mock shock.

Minho chuckled softly and tugged on a strand of Taemin's hair jokingly. "Maybe he knows you'd blow it out of proportion and try to kill them. I remember what you did to poor Eunhyuk when he dated Siwon for a few days."

The dancer nodded. "Yea, you said he was a jerk and you even paid him to stop seeing Eunhyuk~hyung."

"Well, he was a jerk…" Donghae mumbled, looking down as his cheeks began to slowly tint pink.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. "Okay it's obvious Donghae~hyung. Just say it before I dye your hair bright orange again."

"Oh god, that was the most horrible color for me."

"You know you should just call him and tell him hyung... I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Taemin smiled and nodded, swinging his legs on the bar stool he sat on. "Why don't you do it now... we'll give you your space." The youngest smiled, hoping off the seat and wandering over to the game, looking confused. "How do you start this thing?"

Some of the elder boys chuckled at him as Donghae slipped out of the room, looking at Key's phone as the boy talked to him in a demanding tone. They played through a few songs before Donghae returned, smiling widely and looking please. "Omo, you finally told him hyung?" Minho asked from his position on the couch, watching the other's play.

Donghae stuck out his tongue playfully. "Merong! Now Taemin just needs to tell his crush and all will be wonderful!"

Taemin turned to glare at his elder friend as he still held the plastic microphone, singing a few more notes before he said. "Oh please. I am so not telling."

Donghae shrugged. "Then let them slip away and see if I care."

"I don't think you would."

"You're right, I don't." The oldest male curled up on the couch, grinning like an idot.

Minho grinned silently to himself, knowing all too well that Taemin was telling his crush. Tomorrow to be in fact. The popular boy could barely contain himself as he peeped over at the striking beauty that was Taemin. Even without the nice clothes and fixed hair he utterly breathtaking. The elder boy couldn't wait until five o'clock tomorrow but he would also enjoy the fact that Taemin was singing and dancing in his living room, being as adorable as always.


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Choi living room floor was a mass of tangled limbs and array of blankets. Donghae had one arm thrown over Onew's chest and a foot next Jonghyun's face. The blonde's thigh was resting on top of Taemin's back as the auburn haired boy had his arms under his head and his feet under Onew's stomach. The diva was curled around the dino, his face pressed into his back. Minho had thrown an arm around Taemin's waist, holding him close and his other hand in Jonghyun's face. All in all… they were a heap of jumbled mess.

Taemin yawned and stretched, slowly blinking his eyes. Turning his head to the right he was greeted by the lovely sight of Onew's foot. The youngest boy scrunched his nose and turned to the other side and gasped softly. Minho was sleeping soundly, breathing lightly, his features completely relaxed. He was gorgeous and Taemin reached out and tentatively touched the warm cheek, brushing over the smooth surface gently. In that moment, Minho was everything that was perfect in Taemin's world.

He slowly withdrew his hand and looked at the small digital clock on the DVD player. It stated that it was nine twenty. He settled down and sighed in content. _Wait… did that clock say nine twenty?_ Taemin sat up again then let out a low hiss. "Shit!"

The boy quickly untangled himself causing Minho and Onew to mumble awake. Taemin dashed over to his night bag and pulled out a stack of clothes. Then he went to the bathroom he had used the night before. He stripped off his night clothes and quickly pulled on the khaki pants and green polo shirt. He brushed through his silken locks and made sure they had some semblance of order.

Soon Taemin scampered out of the bathroom and to the bag he had left in the hallway. He tossed the used sleepwear into the black bag and began to pull on his old sneakers. Minho had gotten up and shuffled over to the doorway leading into the den. He grinned softly as he boy bent over and pulled on the shoes quickly.

"Leaving without saying good bye?" Minho smirked as Taemin nearly tumbled forwards at the sudden sound.

His arms flailed for a second then Taemin regained his balance. "No, I'm extremely late for work. Hyunsoo is going to kill me!" The shorter beauty stood up straight tucking a few stray hairs behind his ears and began tucking in his shirt.

"You need a ride?" The soccer player smiled wider as the boy looked around flustered checking for anything he could possibly leave behind.

"No, it's like five seconds from here. I can run really fast." Taemin grinned and bent to pick up his bag. "See ya later. Oh and tell Donghae that Eunhyuk probably won't call him first."

Minho laughed warmly as he watched Taemin. "Alright I will."

"Thanks again hyung." Taemin grinned then slipped out of the front door, heading down the walkway towards the right. His long legs carried him as quickly as they could as he ran the two streets that led to a small mini mart where he was a stock boy.

-

"But umma~, you can't make me go to look at the stupid house! I'm seventeen! I have a life too!" Minho all but yelled at his mother. He was never this rude to his mother and was always kind, but this move had him on edge more often then not. It was three o'clock and he knew that the house browsing would take longer then two hours. He wanted to meet Taemin and there was no way in hell he was going to miss it for looking at a house he would hate anyway.

Sungri looked at her son with a tired expression, a look that said her decision was final. "You have done nothing but complain all week. You are going to the opening and that's final. You're life can be put on hold for a few hours."

"But-"

"No Minho you are going. Now get out in the car right now before I ground you."

"Fine," the soccer player said storming out of the house and into his mother's car. _Fucking life. I need to call Jjong. I don't think Taemin~ah will mind him knowing._ Minho pulled out his cell phone quickly calling his friend to ask for a favor.

-

It was five o'clock and Taemin was perched on the slick, painted covered rock. He was still in the khaki's and green shirt he had worn that morning but they weren't as neat as before, but he didn't really care. He was looking down, afraid to see if Minho was going to walk up and his mind wandered as he picked at the chipping paint on the boulder.

_What if he never talks to me after this? I'm risking the only relationship I have ever had with him because I want more. If only I wasn't so selfish. Maybe he won't show up. That's wonderful. But then I would never get to kiss him. My life would be incomplete. Minho, why do I have to love you? Because you're perfect. Great... I'm answering myself again._

A soft tap on his knee pulled him out of his thoughts. Taemin looked up expecting to see Minho's face contorted with disgust, but instead was met by a shocked Jonhyun.

"Taemin~ah? You're the one who left all those flowers for Minho?" Jjong asked.

The younger boy bit his lip and nodded slightly.

"Wow, he was right. I guess he figured it out some how. Sorry for thinking you were a psycho stalker." The blonde smiled sheepishly.

Taemin sighed and looked down sadly. "Minho~hyung couldn't stand to face me could he? He knew who I was and was totally and completely disgusted."

Jjong chuckled and pulled out a white orchid. "I shall quote the great Minho now. 'Taemin~ah, I do not know what this flower means but I just thought it suited you. And my parents would not let me come to see you. I want to talk to you again. Alone. I want to tell you face to face, Love Minho.'"

He put away the small slip of paper he was reading from. Then Jonghyun held out the flower to Taemin smiling proudly at himself. The young teen took the milky bud away from the blonde and inhaled the sweet scent smiling. He allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe, Minho felt the same. Maybe he could still get his kiss and many more. It was a thought that helped him get through the rest of the week until he saw the familiar soccer player once again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Sunday had been hell on earth for Taemin. He had worked a double shift to make up for not being able to come in earlier in the week. Then after he had gotten home he realized he had no groceries and had to double back to the small store to stock back up for a good few weeks. Then after that the teenager remembered that he was going to miss almost the whole day of school Monday for the dress rehearsal for the concert. So Taemin wound up doing the work that his teachers had given him Friday late into the night.

Since he had stayed up late, Taemin slept in the next morning. The only thing that woke him up was his phone going off. After he answered it, his ear was being blown of by a very loud speaking Key.

"TAEMIN! Where are you? It's almost time for the late bell to ring and you know we're leaving for the auditorium ten minutes after!"

The young teen had barely heard past his name before he was pulling on nearby track pants and searching for a clean shirt. He pulled on socks and his old tennis shoes then ran down the steps with a brush in hand. Taemin stopped at a mirror in the hallway and brushed his auburn hair into a smooth style and grabbed his book bag. Then the teen was soon running in a full sprint down the street heading towards the school.

In the practice room, Key was explaining to Ms. Rice that his friend was going to show up soon as everyone filed on the bus. The teacher was scowling but seeing as Taemin was one of the best dancers in his class she would give him a few more minutes. After nearly all of the seats were filled on the two buses with the five different groups of dancers and the accompanists, Taemin came running up to the buses and climbed up into the nearest one.

He panted as he scanned the seats. All of his friends were already sitting with someone and Key looked at him guiltily as he sat next to Jonghyun. The diva mouthed the word 'Minhae' as he pointed to the seat in front of the two. There, slumped against the window, catching up on sleep was Minho and it was the only seat Taemin would take. The other available ones were next to Joon and really obnoxious girls who could never keep her mouth shut.

Taemin pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and slowly sank into the seat next to the soccer player. Minho never moved and that made the other boy grin. Their thighs nearly brushed but he dare not bridge that small gap. The boy didn't want his crush to officially hate him, even though it seemed like he knew he liked him and still had not stopped talking to him.

The auburn haired boy sighed and relaxed, still feeling tired. Taemin had slowly been dozing off and bent forward resting his head on the back of the seat in front of him. He had put in the ear buds for his iPod and blared the music at the loudest volume possible. Taemin fell asleep for the rest of the ride and never saw Minho wake up next to him.

The popular teen forgot for a moment that he was on a bus full of people who thought he was the coolest person in the world. Minho reached out and gently tucked a stray hair behind Taemin's ear. The pale boy's mid section was showing as he had to roll down the black pants' waistband because they were too big. The elder boy had never wanted to touch someone's skin as badly as he craved to brush his fingertips against Taemin's right then.

Key slapped the back of Minho's head and glared at him. "Don't even think about it. No one molestes my son, got it?"

Minho blushed a little and looked over at Taemin, staring quietly. He licked at his lips and kept his hands to himself with much restraint.

Key watched Minho's fingers tap on his leg. "I know what you're thinking. If you do I swear I will murder you in the most painful way possible."

An audible gulp was heard as the soccer player nodded his head dumbly before Jonghyun opened his mouth to speak. "When are we getting to the stupid auditorium?"

A large building came into view and the two buses pulled into the parking lot. "How about now?"

Key poked Taemin's side and the dancer uncurled his body and stretched. He arched his back, showing his pale stomach in the process. This made the boy next to him unconsciously flick his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Hmm, we're here?" The boy asked as he looked around, keeping his eyes from Minho's face. _Oh fucking hell. I hope to god I don't look like shit. Oh wait. I bet I do. My face will be all puffy from sleep and my hair... AH!_ "Umma~, can I see a mirror?"

Key smiled brightly and rummaged through his bag. "You sleep in late Taeminnie?" He handed over a compact mirror and the other boy grabbed it.

"Yea, I stayed up late studying and such." Taemin flipped opened the mirror and stared at himself in shock. He had rings under his eyes, that were only noticeable to him, and his hair had messed up a little during the ride. So naturally he thought that he looked horrible. "Key-hyung, how could you let me wake up late? I look like shit froze over in hell while elephants walked over it to get away from a mouse!"

Minho smiled thinking the smaller boy still looked beautifully as he brushed through his hair again to make it lay flat. His bangs still flopped in front of his brown eyes, but there was little he could do about it.

"You look fine," Key said as the bus stopped at the auditorium doors. All the students hugged their jackets closer and started to file off the bus. Ms. Rice was standing at the door with a cell phone pressed to her ear. Apparently the janitors had forgotten to unlock the door, making everyone have to huddle together for warmth. It was still winter after all and it was freezing.

Taemin's teeth chattered since he had barely any time to dress properly. The clothes he wore were thin and every time the wind blew it cut through the lightweight cotton. Key and Jonghyun moved close to him but it did little to warm him, seeing as their outer jackets were chilly from the wind as well. His whole body was shivering in under two minutes.

Then, without warning, he was engulfed in warmth and his shivering subsided. Taemin's back was pressed against a chest as the jacket around him zipped up. He stilled for a second then relaxed then froze again. He was greeted by large hands resting softly on his stomach and a chin on his shoulder. _Hn… He's so warm. Oh he smells like heaven. Hmm, oh so wonderful. Maybe I could live like this forever and no one would miss me and I could live in Minho's jacket. Yes. Oh cows with wings… his chest is like a rock. I think I'm melting._

Minho on the other hand didn't know why he had pulled Taemin in to share their body heat. But he was glad he did. The silky locks tickled the side of his face and he smelt of vanilla and remnants of cologne. The large coat held them both easily and the heat their bodies radiated soon had Taemin cozy and no longer shivering. Neither dared to look at one another, enjoying the moment as their friends watched on.

After ten minutes of being left in the cold an overweight janitor opened the door for the student and let them in. Taemin let Minho unzip the jacket and walked into the building trying not to blush as Jonghyun winked at him. Inside, Ms. Rice was standing in the center of the lobby giving out directions and soon the four friends were separated. The dancers were told to go to the stage in the large auditorium as the rappers were allowed to hang out in the seats while they waited.

Taemin and Key sat with their advanced group towards the side of the stage as the freshman and some beginning dancers practiced with the sound system playing their music. The youngest watched with some intrest before letting his gaze fall on Minho who was sitting with Jonghyun and Onew. He smiled a little and felt his stomach burst with butterflies.

Ms. Rice ushered the underclassmen off the stage then went and announced the women's group was next. They ran through the song twice before the females got used to the new stage. Then the advanced students were being ushered to the middle of stage and Tamin stood in the center like normal.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair bumped into Taemin's shoulder as they passed one another and smiled. "I'm so glad that we get to go to the mall for lunch. Chowing down on some Chinese doesn't sound too bad right now oppa."

"Yea, Key and I will eat with you later," he said kindly before they parted ways, the girl sitting with her group on the side of the stage.

Once everyone was in their proper place, the music began to play and the dancers took their cue. All of them moved easily to the beat that thrummed in their veins, feet gliding on the smooth surface. But the one in the center, the youngest took the stage, demanding the attention even when he wasn't in the front. The group never faltered like the two before them and finished out easily.

Their next two pieces were just as fast paced and when it was over, their breathing was labored, but they smiled at one another, proud of their achievement. They heard clapping from the lower classmen and from the others that didn't take dance. Minho and Jonghyun looked slightly amazed, more so the blonde then the soccer player. But when Onew whistled, the advanced class laughed a little, looking proud.

The boys went to file off the stage but Ms. Rice held back those who would have a solo. She turned to the remaining dancers, near a hundred that didn't have a solo, and told them not to act up. This of course fell on deaf ears.

Taemin was opening the show with Key and both boys laughed and walked up to the front of the stage. The boys flashed each other a smile as they waited for the music to start. As soon as it did, the pair went through their routine with ease. Their bodies glided as if they were made to do this. Jonghyun and Minho sat, sitting up with interest as they watched them, amazement in their eyes as nothing seemed to hold back the dancers. When the song ended, they smiled widely and gave each other a hug.

Then they walked off and Joon went to the front to take his place. They went through the next few solos and duets, having a few singing solos inbetween where some of the dancers showed their mastery of an instrument. Jonghyun and Onew participated in these songs, bringing delight to many of the girls in the room that swooned. When Onew finished his english song with a girl playing the piano, he bowed and walked off with her.

After the brunette's song came to an end Taemin walked over to the piano sitting down, fingers splayed over the keys. He smiled to himself, watching as Minho walked up to a nearby stool and sat down. They were the ones to end the show with a unique performance. The younger of the two began to play the piano with a sweet, soft beginning before morphing into something darker and heavier that Minho could follow. Soon the popular male began his rap, motioning his hands naturally, glancing over to Taemin with a secretive glance.

When they ended the song, both bowed their head as the applause went unheard. Taemin feared so much rejection if he looked at Minho. The rapper on the other hand was sifting through the possibilities on how to tell Taemin the truth. An idea slowly presented itself to him and he grinned as they put the stools away and Ms. Rice explained to all the students that over four hours had passed since they had arrived and that they were heading to the mall for lunch. Taemin dared a glace at the popular boy and smiled at the way he set the microphones back in their places carefully. Sure he may have been the biggest player in the school, but he could be sweet when the need be.

Soon all the students were on the bus again. Minho and Taemin shared a seat again and Taemin continued to gnaw his bottom lip before he turned to speak to KEy. He looked disappointed as he saw his friend engrossed in a fashion magazine.

"I won't bite Taemin~ah." The deep voice made the dancer jump a little but he turned around.

Taemin gave Minho a little smile. "Minhae, hyung. It's just you know… Saturday and all…" He couldn't stop the red that slowly crept up his cheeks.

"Look Taemin, I'll have an answer for you soon okay? So please, just relax a little, like you were before you knew I knew." There was a hand on Taemin's shoulder that squeezed him softly.

The dancer took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. He smiled and looked directly at Minho for the first time since Saturday morning. "How was the house viewing?"

"Horrible. I hate it. I knew I would hate it."

Taemin grinned a little and began to chat with Minho like he had before he knew that Minho knew he liked him. They were just friends again. Friends with strong emotions for one another. Taemin was okay with that. At least his relationship with the soccer player was better then it had been almost a week ago. He would take all he could get, even if it wasn't all of Minho. Little did he know Minho was thinking the exact same thing.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The day had been long but worth while. The groups of dancers had their routine for the next night set in their minds and they got to eat and shop for almost the rest of the school day. Taemin had grabbed food then quickly ran off with his friends in tow. Key and Jonghyun had thrown articles of clothing and accessories at one another. After a few stores they ran into Sunny and Yuri. The two girls had drug the boys towards a photo booth that was situated near the elevator.

"No way. I look like hell!" Taemin crossed his arms and shook his head vehemently.

One moment a delicate pout was forming on his lips and the next he was shoved inside the small box. Sunny was perched in his lap to 'Make sure you won't run away'. Key was paying and he said what order the photos would be in. Yuri, who happened to be seated on the diva's lap, and Sunny would change spots as Minho would take their place and then Onew and Jonghyun made faces about taking pictures and refused to do so.

The money took and the first pose was of all of them smiling towards the little screen. The next was random and quite frankly frightening. Sunny had bitten Taemin's neck as Yuri looked at them frightened. Key had stuck his finger in the younger boy's ear while he made the face of pure boredom.

Soon Key was forcing the two girls out and pulling Minho in. Sunny slipped and fell on her hinde side making a blush blossom across her cheeks as Onew helped her up kindly.

"Get your ass facing the right way Choi!" Key nearly screeched as the camera clicked inside the booth. The photo was of a laughing Taemin and a very pissed looking Key that yelled at a mischievous looking Minho. The soccer had been tickling Taemin's sides as the boy wiggled onto his lap.

Taemin grinned and announced as the next film started. "DIVA!" He settled into Minho's lap and stared straight forward, one eyebrow raised. The popular slipped his arms around the thin waist and pressed his face in between Taemin's shoulder blades.

_Oh…oh… Is it possible to die just by touching someone. Shit I think it's possible. Hmmm, take me damnit. I'm your slave. Don't let go. You tease. Oh you delicious feeling tease._ Minho was no where to be seen in the photo as Key struck a pose deeming him a diva. Taemin only stared straight forward, the desire he felt as Minho held him spilling over in his eyes and making him look stunning.

Then Key was slipping out of the booth and left the two boys alone in there. Taemin shifted and Minho's chin rested on his shoulder. Their grins shifted to soft smiles and the camera took the last picture. They slowly moved out of the booth and waited for the five pictures to come out of the little slot. Key, once the pictures came out, reasoned that Taemin deserved them since he had to sit through all five photos when he didn't even want to. The auburn haired boy grinned and looked down at the photos, cherishing them for a lifetime.

-

The last class of the day was about to be released when the two buses pulled up to the school and the students filed out. Taemin and Key walked off to their lockers and Jonghyun veered to the left with Minho. The blonde was congratulating the soccer player on his ability to contain himself during the day. With the other pair, the diva was staring at the strip of photos in his hand.

"I must say Taemin, I'm quiet proud of you."

Taemin was turning the knob on his locker as he rolled his eyes. "How are you _proud_ of me?"

A slow smirk pulled across Key's mouth. "You got Minho to fall in love with you."

"I did no-" Taemin stopped himself short as three vibrant orange lilies stood out in the bleak locker. A note was slipped underneath them. He also noticed the two purple flowers twined around the lilies.

_Dear Taemin, _

_You have no idea how much your admiration has meant to me this past week. But I enjoyed your company as a friend before I even knew who you were. You're bright and fun and I love being your friend. I really want to talk to. I know how you feel about me and I know your request. I just want to tell you everything face to face. I'll find the time somewhere I promise. Until then keep smiling. _

_Minho_

"Who hasn't fallen for you?"

Taemin bit his lip and leaned back on the locker behind him. He sank to the floor smiling softly and holding in the squeals of joy. _He's the one. He's finally mine. Holy monkeys with bananas, Minho is mine…_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The auditorium was dark as the audience settled into their seats. Taemin stood to the side with Key smiling a little as he licked his lips nervously. Their sweaty hands slipped inside on another's as they tried to rid themselves of their nerves. They both wore a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans that indicated they were in the advanced group. Ms. Rice stood at the front of the stage, microphone in hand.

"Welcome to the Bundang High School Winter Concert! We have special selections for all of the groups and we cannot wait to perform them for you. We will be opening and closing the show with duets and solos. These young ladies and gentlemen have been working hard for all of you. Please give a nice round of applause for our first pair Kim Key Kibum and Lee Taemin." The director walked off and the two boys smiled before bouncing out onto the stage.

There was a harsh sound that flooded the area and Taemin grimaced. His eyes darted up to the sound booth and he saw the man shaking his head, indicating the CD wasn't working. The auburn haired boy smiled as Key gave him a cocky look. "There seems to be some slight difficulties. We apologize and the show will continue." Key's voice was smooth and he nodded towards the younger boy beside him.

The two softly counted off to one another before they wordlessly heard the song in their minds and began to move in sync with one another. Neither needed the music to perform well and the only way they could tell they were moving at the same pace were by glances at one another as they moved. The sound of shoes squeaking and feet hitting the wooden stage were heard as people watched in awe. They had never seen something quite like this before. When they finally finished out, they were flushed and smiling, bowing deeply towards the audience that applauded loudly for them.

The two darted off stage and embraced, trembling as their fear of doing the song without music finally set in. They could only hope they did well and smile at each other, since on the side wings of the stage the sound could carry to the front through the microphones for the . They both waited with the rest of the advanced class and Taemin snuck a peek at Minho. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, a black vest and black skinny jeans. His hair was mussed in a stylish manner and he just looked cool as he leaned against a wall. He was strikingly gorgeous in everyone's eyes; perfection to Taemin.

Once settled in their spots, Taemin and Key enjoyed Sunny's solo (with Key silently dancing along) and then the rest of the dance groups as they performed with their hearts and souls for their parents. The advanced class went up and the applause after their performances was astronomical. When the girls filed off and the boys were left, there were cat calls and whistles. The boys performed flawlessly, making the young females in the audience swoon.

After that came the solos. Taemin smiled as he stepped forward, the rest of the group leaving. He waited, listening for the music that soon thundered through the speakers. A smirk played on his lips and the gaze in his eyes intensified and most people who knew him would almost say he became a different person in a split second. Every move he made was confident and precise, his body working as if it were made for that very moment in time. As the song ended, Taemin gave one final flashy step and ended, bowing as the crowd cheered him on.

The dancer peeked to the side, noticing that Minho was staring directly at him, watching him with an intense gaze. Taemin felt his insides melt but as he stood up straight, he headed off the stage, towards Minho. Sunny, Yuri, and three other girls went out to perform and Taemin stood next to Minho. The soccer player turned to him and smiled softly. There was a slight pause as they stared at one another. A tanned hand slipped around the slender pale wrist. Minho held up a pen and mouthed the words, "May I?". The dancer bobbed his head in agreement.

He felt the ink of the pen stain his skin. The smooth lines as Minho wrote on his flesh left him curious but the scent that the boy produced left Taemin slightly dazed. When he popular male pulled back he held up the boy's arm to his face. In not so neat hand writing four words were scrawled across the skin.

_I love you Taemin~ah._

Taemin looked up shocked and wide eyed. This was not what he was expecting. _AH! He loves me…_ Minho grinned and stepped closer to him, closing the gap of their bodies. _He's going to kiss me._ His arm slipped around the thin waist and looked at the small boy for permission. _Yes. Yes. Yes._There was no need to ask, seeing as Taemin was already pulling at the back of his neck a little.

They shared a short breath then Minho slowly molded his mouth to Taemin's. The aubrun haired boy melted, his eyelids fluttering as he shot to cloud nine. Any coherent thoughts Taemin may have had flew away and he was left with pure electricity coursing through his veins. Their bodies pressed together and everything fell away. All that was left was them. Time became languid as time slowed down for only them as they melted together.

When they pulled apart for a breath, Taemin's eyes were sparkling in the light. Minho's grin was that of pure happiness and he hugged his body against the smaller form. Taemin curled to him and his body felt as if it were humming in content and every place Minho touched him his skin felt like it was on fire.

The loud applause drowned out Taemin's quiet confession as the girls finished up their performance. "I love you Minho~hyung, I've wanted to tell you for five years."

Sunny spoke into the a microphone happily as the two slowly pulled apart and Minho smiled sweetly at him. "The last performance of the night is a great innovative spin on rap by Choi Minho and Lee Taemin. These guys are awesome to say the least. Here they are, Taemin~ah and Minho~shi!" She clapped as she walked off and the audience's response was a polite round of clapping.

Taemin settled on his stool and gazed down at the piano before him. The soccer player took up the microphone that Sunny left behind and took his perch on the stool set out for him. He waited, listening to Taemin play the intro of the song beautifully. If he hadn't heard it before, Minho would have gawked, but he didn't. He just smiled and shifted a little before starting, his low voice rumbling through the speakers in the auditorium. His tone was almost soothing, matching the feel of the piano playing as Taemin's fingers glided over the piano keys effortlessly.

The two caught each other's gaze and Taemin let a blush dance over his cheeks before he looked back down at the piano. Minho's part had ended and he was finishing it out with deep melodic tones that wisped through the air with a sound of finality. The rapper turned back to the audience and smiled brilliantly. "On part of the entire musical department, I would like to thank you for coming tonight. If it was not for your support we could not be here right now. So thank you. Have a safe drive home." Taemin stood with Minho and they both bowed as the last round of applause for the night ripped through the auditorium.

They walked off and Minho instantly grabbed Taemin's hand. Their fingers threaded together automatically and were greeted by a grinning Key. "Finally. I'm so proud."

The auburn haired boy's cheeks flared red as he looked down. "Yea..."

"Taeminnie! Why are… No… Choi Minho cannot be mystery boy! Taemin why didn't you tell me?" Donghae crossed his arms as Eunhyuk stood behind him.

Minho gently slipped an arm around Taemin's waist and muttered something into his hair softly about his brother being an idiot. Taemin grinned and leaned in on automatic.

"Well, I see you two are happy. So when are we heading to the restaurant? I'm starved." Onew rubbed his small stomach looking around.

Jonghyun nodded. "As soon as we leave."

"I'm not going tonight guys. I smell like a sweat and I want a shower." Taemin wrinkled his nose and wiped at the sweat on his brow that came from the sheer heat of the stage lights.

"Taemin… you need to smell like a man every once in awhile…" Jonghyun stated. "Enforce your manliness."

The younger boy huffed. "Maybe I don't want to smell like you."

Minho grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, sending tingles down Taemin's spine. "Can I stay at your house tonight?"

Taemin nodded almost a little too eagerly and grinned. "Sure you can stay…"

The two started to walk away. "Don't forget protection!" Donghae yelled after them and Minho flipped him off.

With Taemin safely tucked underneath Minho's arm everything felt right. Outside by the car, they paused and met again with their lips. Their mouths molded together and a slight battle for dominance was fought but quickly ended when Minho slid his tongue out to lap at Taemin's lips. The plush mouth had immediately opened and let the skilled tongue in. They were lost for breath when it ended and they smiled at one another happily before sliding into the car to head off to Taemin's home. Their hands were clasped together on the middle consol.

* * *

><p>Happy? :)<p>

You should be hurhur.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

he next day was spent cramped up in the same classroom for two hours while waiting for students to finish up their final exams. That morning Minho had walked in the school holding onto Taemin's hand gently. They were stared at of course. Not only because Minho was popular, but out of sheer curiosity and gossiping material. No matter where you go gossip shall follow. A few of the girls gaped in horror but most did not really give a flying flip. So what if the popular guy was gay now? He was cool enough to pull it off.

So Taemin blushed as Minho hung onto his hips behind him while he rummaged through his locker and ducked his head to hide behind his hair as the soccer player's arm snuck around his waist as they walked the hallway. He truly did not like attention that was uncalled for.

When they reached Minho's locker Jonghyun was already standing next to it smirking. Sticking out of the little hole above the number plate were sheets of paper. Minho sighed as the short blonde smirked at him.

"Seems a lot of girls have gotten Taemin~ah's idea and ran with it." Jjong arched his eyebrow as he saw Minho extract five notes from the slot. "Let me read them." He snatched them away and read the first one out loud.

_'Minho, babe. You rock my world with your fine ass self. Let's meet up before you leave. Bring the condom. Soonjae.'_

"Wow… They only get worse Minho and I don't think they're gonna stop just because the original admirer is now unofficially your main squeeze." Jonghyun continued to flip through the notes. "This one says, 'You take me to the moon and back again. Let me suck you off…' These girls are whacked out man."

Taemin gulped and looked over at Minho. The boy had already shut his locker and had been flinging his book bag onto one shoulder. Then he looped his arms around Taemin 's tiny waist and looked down at him. He murmured softly so only the youngest could hear, "Did I mention you look gorgeous today?"

Taemin turned a deep red and shook his head. "No, not that I recall."

Minho grinned and leaned forward nuzzling at Taemin 's ear directly below his ear. "You do."

"Thanks…" Taemin smiled and turned his face a little to give the other boy a little kiss on the cheek.

The dino laughed, nose flaring . "You gave that girl a heart attack. This is fun to watch take place. Will you commence to fuck and wipe out the entire school population?"

"Shut up hyung…" Minho tossed a paper back book at the blonde after he had let go of Taemin . "C'mon Taemin~ah, I'm walking you to class." The two linked hands and started to make their way to the literature class.

Halfway to their destination Minho spoke up again. "Taemin, you know I'm not with you because of the admirer thing right?" The auburn haired boy barely nodded. "Well, remember that person I was telling you about in third period? I was talking about you. If you weren't the admirer I wouldn't have asked you to be more then friends you know?"

Taemin bit him lip and nodded a little. "So those letters the other girls left you…"

"Those weren't letters, those were notes and they mean nothing."

They stopped outside of Mr. Jung's room and shared a short kiss on the lips. "I'll get you after class alright?" Minho smiled then walked off to science and Taemin went into his classroom.

The two were separated for two hours as they took their finals. Minho had felt uncomfortable for most of his and barely paid attention to what he was doing. Taemin on the other hand had tried to study in the car on the way to school and was silently worrying over the small details. At last they were able to meet up and head to Taemin 's second class and then they were forced to separate again and take the finals for those classes.

At noon they left the school and headed to Minho's home. There they hung out, made out and were given a piece of knowledge they felt they were better off without from Donghae.

"If you stroke it more then twice you're playing with it. And when you play with one another you better not stop cause it will be painful. Well hopefully you know what that feels like if you don't you have no idea what's to come later! Oh and Minho buy some milk when you take him home. See ya Taemin~ah!" After that Donghae went out to find Eunhyuk. Taemin almost regretted inviting the senior dance member to join them Friday during their class period.

-

By Friday Taemin was mentally worn thin. He had stressed over every test and he still wasn't sure if he passed them. By the time he was relaxing on the piano seat next to Key in the practice room he thought he was going to collapse. But the afternoons had been rewarding. He had explored and been explored flushed whenever he thought about it and stirrings of desires would occur in his lower body.

"You know the rappers and vocalists are coming over and we are gonna do our little routine for them…" Key said softly as he played out chords on the ivory keys.

Taemin groaned and slumped forward. "No more… We were supposed to eat and nothing else."

"I think it's just you, me, Yuri, and Sunny. Just a little show and also to make sure you guys can still do it right." Key grinned and played Pop Goes the Weasel.

Ms. Rice smiled and walked out. "Well, everyone, can I have your attention? Go ahead and get your food except for Taemin , Key, Sunny, and Yuri. Mr. Kim will be bringing over his group… right now. Well get yourselves settled and happy."

The group of extras that performed with them walked in and Taemin smiled a little. Minho was huddled surrounded by about ten other people. Jonghyun and Onew were next to him grinning. But before he could talk to them Ms. Rice dragged him to the side with the other three dancers.

"Alright guys, we need to make sure you can still do those moves from October. I think you still can, well you have an audience now. So try for me please? This is practice but treat it like a performance." Ms. Rice was smiling but her voice still held the commanding tone.

She walked off and Taemin started to tug off his loose jacket. "Ready Sunny? Just try to avoid my crotch this time."

The girl laughed. "Maybe."

A low dark sound was heard and the four groaned before making their way to stand in front of the small crowd on the floor where all of the dancers and their guests were sitting. Taemin refused to look at Minho, Jonghyun or Onew. He and Key tilted there head down and kicked out their legs to the steep staccato of the drums. Then the girls twirled into their arms and they started to rock to the music.

Yuri and Sunny were spun out and brought back in quickly by the boys. There was a space between the couples's bodies as the started to move their legs around one another's. The girls stepped to the side and the four threw their hair and bodies forward bending in half as they shook their shoulders.

The girls were spun quickly again and the boys danced them back and away from one another. Then Yuri and Sunny jumped and Taemin and Key held them in midair then slung them down to either side of their waists. The girls were up in the air again and they sidled the boys' waist then their feet finally touched the ground again. The class clapped and one boy whooped.

The boys swapped off girls and then shook their hips in a circular motion, splaying out their hands slightly. Then the couples turned to one another. The guys' hands slid around the females' waists and they began to dip and step lightly on their feet. They four people moved around giving a show to their peers.

Then as the music broke out into the hard rock again Taemin and Key flipped the girls over their backs as carefully as possible. The girls cheered happily. Then as the bridge started Yuri and Sunny moved out of the way as Key took Taemin 's hands and started to move him around his body. Taemin slid in between his legs then Jeff turned around and the auburn haired boy flipped back landing on his feet.

Then as the music slowed Key crouched and then pulled Taemin 's hands making him fall back onto his shoulders and he rose up walking backward as the girls took over. Sunny placed her foot inside of Yuri's cupped hands and she flipped back with the force of the girl's hand. Taemin slid off Key and the four went to stand in the front again. They slid forward towards the risers and were only a foot away as the music came to an end.

The small room erupted in applause and they all stood up. Sunny and Taemin hugged tightly. "You didn't kick me in the nuts this time!"

"I know! It was near perfect for once." Sunny hopped up happily and then declared, "Food awaits us!"

She pulled him harshly by the hand making him stumble and laugh as they headed to the nearly empty table of food. They grabbed cake, chips, drinks, cookies, and fruit. Then they went and joined their respective friends and Jonghyun grinned madly.

"Key~goon, how on earth can you move like that?" The dino asked. "I mean... those moves looked pretty hard. I thought you would hurt yourself... or drop Taemin."

The brunette glared and continued to delicately eat his food. "I'm just that good. I can do any dance that's given to me. Besides, we haven't done that in almost three months."

"It was amazing…" Minho grinned and placed a hand on Taemin 's waist and dragged him closer. The boy smiled sheepishly and wiggled a little closer so their thighs were touching.

Just then Donghae waltzed into the room grinning with Eunhyuk trailing behind. "My fellow comrades! Lend me your ears! For I have come bearing wondrous new. The great Donghae is here to grace you all with his presence!"

A few of the girls squeaked in shock and got up to hug him, remembering him from the previous school year. He pulled away from them and settled in next to Taemin. "Hey baby boy." He gave a hug to the younger boy before leaning back into his lover's side.

"Donghae~oppa, we should pull out the cards and play some games. It's been forever since we had teams," Sunny stated, licking the frosting off her lips.

"Oh yes. Me and you as a team and Taemin and Minho as one. How's that sound?" Donghae smiled widely as Sunny dug in her bag for her playing cards.

The quadruplet moved around so that Taemin and Minho were facing one another, smiling at each other, and Sunny and Donghae were also looking at their card partners. Donghae took out the two of diamonds and two of clubs and put in the cards. He began to explain as he dealt them out. "Red high, horse joker highest… mess ups are three books."

The four picked up their hands and set them up in order of how they wanted. Then the game commenced. Eunhyuk hovered and tried to give advice to Donghae who just swatted him away and would smack him on the head. In the end, Donghae and Sunny had won simply because they had the better cards. Then both Taemin and Minho protested and they played again. The second time the two boys one.

By then the tensions were getting high between the two pairs of partners and Eunhyuk sighed. "Why don't you just play Go Fish? It's so much nicer then this ridiculous game."

The five agreed to it and slowly started the new game up. Taemin , with his excellent memory skills, won the game and did a little victory dance. By that time it was close for the last day of the finals to end. They put the cards away and separated. Taemin and Minho headed to a little corner and the soccer player slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"We're going to start packing tomorrow."

Taemin sighed softly and placed his head under Minho's chin as he felt his lower back being stroked. "I'll come by and help. I wanna spend as much time with you as possible." A minute or so passed in silence and then Taemin spoke again. "How are we going to keep this up?"

"I'll come visit you as much as possible and spend the weekends here and every break. My parents won't mind. I've already talked about it with them, even though I want to see you everyday," Minho said gently, moving his hand up to stroke at the soft hair falling around the slender shoulders.

Taemin nodded against his chest. "Me too…"

The two stayed that way until the bell rang, reassured that they would still see one another even after they were separated. Then they walked out hand in hand towards the elder's car then on to his home to snuggle on Minho's bed. Neither was ready for the inevitable but they were going to face it full on. But the poor boys didn't know that this was only the quiet before the storm.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

he next day was spent cramped up in the same classroom for two hours while waiting for students to finish up their final exams. That morning Minho had walked in the school holding onto Taemin's hand gently. They were stared at of course. Not only because Minho was popular, but out of sheer curiosity and gossiping material. No matter where you go gossip shall follow. A few of the girls gaped in horror but most did not really give a flying flip. So what if the popular guy was gay now? He was cool enough to pull it off.

So Taemin blushed as Minho hung onto his hips behind him while he rummaged through his locker and ducked his head to hide behind his hair as the soccer player's arm snuck around his waist as they walked the hallway. He truly did not like attention that was uncalled for.

When they reached Minho's locker Jonghyun was already standing next to it smirking. Sticking out of the little hole above the number plate were sheets of paper. Minho sighed as the short blonde smirked at him.

"Seems a lot of girls have gotten Taemin~ah's idea and ran with it." Jjong arched his eyebrow as he saw Minho extract five notes from the slot. "Let me read them." He snatched them away and read the first one out loud.

_'Minho, babe. You rock my world with your fine ass self. Let's meet up before you leave. Bring the condom. Soonjae.'_

"Wow… They only get worse Minho and I don't think they're gonna stop just because the original admirer is now unofficially your main squeeze." Jonghyun continued to flip through the notes. "This one says, 'You take me to the moon and back again. Let me suck you off…' These girls are whacked out man."

Taemin gulped and looked over at Minho. The boy had already shut his locker and had been flinging his book bag onto one shoulder. Then he looped his arms around Taemin 's tiny waist and looked down at him. He murmured softly so only the youngest could hear, "Did I mention you look gorgeous today?"

Taemin turned a deep red and shook his head. "No, not that I recall."

Minho grinned and leaned forward nuzzling at Taemin 's ear directly below his ear. "You do."

"Thanks…" Taemin smiled and turned his face a little to give the other boy a little kiss on the cheek.

The dino laughed, nose flaring . "You gave that girl a heart attack. This is fun to watch take place. Will you commence to fuck and wipe out the entire school population?"

"Shut up hyung…" Minho tossed a paper back book at the blonde after he had let go of Taemin . "C'mon Taemin~ah, I'm walking you to class." The two linked hands and started to make their way to the literature class.

Halfway to their destination Minho spoke up again. "Taemin, you know I'm not with you because of the admirer thing right?" The auburn haired boy barely nodded. "Well, remember that person I was telling you about in third period? I was talking about you. If you weren't the admirer I wouldn't have asked you to be more then friends you know?"

Taemin bit him lip and nodded a little. "So those letters the other girls left you…"

"Those weren't letters, those were notes and they mean nothing."

They stopped outside of Mr. Jung's room and shared a short kiss on the lips. "I'll get you after class alright?" Minho smiled then walked off to science and Taemin went into his classroom.

The two were separated for two hours as they took their finals. Minho had felt uncomfortable for most of his and barely paid attention to what he was doing. Taemin on the other hand had tried to study in the car on the way to school and was silently worrying over the small details. At last they were able to meet up and head to Taemin 's second class and then they were forced to separate again and take the finals for those classes.

At noon they left the school and headed to Minho's home. There they hung out, made out and were given a piece of knowledge they felt they were better off without from Donghae.

"If you stroke it more then twice you're playing with it. And when you play with one another you better not stop cause it will be painful. Well hopefully you know what that feels like if you don't you have no idea what's to come later! Oh and Minho buy some milk when you take him home. See ya Taemin~ah!" After that Donghae went out to find Eunhyuk. Taemin almost regretted inviting the senior dance member to join them Friday during their class period.

-

By Friday Taemin was mentally worn thin. He had stressed over every test and he still wasn't sure if he passed them. By the time he was relaxing on the piano seat next to Key in the practice room he thought he was going to collapse. But the afternoons had been rewarding. He had explored and been explored flushed whenever he thought about it and stirrings of desires would occur in his lower body.

"You know the rappers and vocalists are coming over and we are gonna do our little routine for them…" Key said softly as he played out chords on the ivory keys.

Taemin groaned and slumped forward. "No more… We were supposed to eat and nothing else."

"I think it's just you, me, Yuri, and Sunny. Just a little show and also to make sure you guys can still do it right." Key grinned and played Pop Goes the Weasel.

Ms. Rice smiled and walked out. "Well, everyone, can I have your attention? Go ahead and get your food except for Taemin , Key, Sunny, and Yuri. Mr. Kim will be bringing over his group… right now. Well get yourselves settled and happy."

The group of extras that performed with them walked in and Taemin smiled a little. Minho was huddled surrounded by about ten other people. Jonghyun and Onew were next to him grinning. But before he could talk to them Ms. Rice dragged him to the side with the other three dancers.

"Alright guys, we need to make sure you can still do those moves from October. I think you still can, well you have an audience now. So try for me please? This is practice but treat it like a performance." Ms. Rice was smiling but her voice still held the commanding tone.

She walked off and Taemin started to tug off his loose jacket. "Ready Sunny? Just try to avoid my crotch this time."

The girl laughed. "Maybe."

A low dark sound was heard and the four groaned before making their way to stand in front of the small crowd on the floor where all of the dancers and their guests were sitting. Taemin refused to look at Minho, Jonghyun or Onew. He and Key tilted there head down and kicked out their legs to the steep staccato of the drums. Then the girls twirled into their arms and they started to rock to the music.

Yuri and Sunny were spun out and brought back in quickly by the boys. There was a space between the couples's bodies as the started to move their legs around one another's. The girls stepped to the side and the four threw their hair and bodies forward bending in half as they shook their shoulders.

The girls were spun quickly again and the boys danced them back and away from one another. Then Yuri and Sunny jumped and Taemin and Key held them in midair then slung them down to either side of their waists. The girls were up in the air again and they sidled the boys' waist then their feet finally touched the ground again. The class clapped and one boy whooped.

The boys swapped off girls and then shook their hips in a circular motion, splaying out their hands slightly. Then the couples turned to one another. The guys' hands slid around the females' waists and they began to dip and step lightly on their feet. They four people moved around giving a show to their peers.

Then as the music broke out into the hard rock again Taemin and Key flipped the girls over their backs as carefully as possible. The girls cheered happily. Then as the bridge started Yuri and Sunny moved out of the way as Key took Taemin 's hands and started to move him around his body. Taemin slid in between his legs then Jeff turned around and the auburn haired boy flipped back landing on his feet.

Then as the music slowed Key crouched and then pulled Taemin 's hands making him fall back onto his shoulders and he rose up walking backward as the girls took over. Sunny placed her foot inside of Yuri's cupped hands and she flipped back with the force of the girl's hand. Taemin slid off Key and the four went to stand in the front again. They slid forward towards the risers and were only a foot away as the music came to an end.

The small room erupted in applause and they all stood up. Sunny and Taemin hugged tightly. "You didn't kick me in the nuts this time!"

"I know! It was near perfect for once." Sunny hopped up happily and then declared, "Food awaits us!"

She pulled him harshly by the hand making him stumble and laugh as they headed to the nearly empty table of food. They grabbed cake, chips, drinks, cookies, and fruit. Then they went and joined their respective friends and Jonghyun grinned madly.

"Key~goon, how on earth can you move like that?" The dino asked. "I mean... those moves looked pretty hard. I thought you would hurt yourself... or drop Taemin."

The brunette glared and continued to delicately eat his food. "I'm just that good. I can do any dance that's given to me. Besides, we haven't done that in almost three months."

"It was amazing…" Minho grinned and placed a hand on Taemin 's waist and dragged him closer. The boy smiled sheepishly and wiggled a little closer so their thighs were touching.

Just then Donghae waltzed into the room grinning with Eunhyuk trailing behind. "My fellow comrades! Lend me your ears! For I have come bearing wondrous new. The great Donghae is here to grace you all with his presence!"

A few of the girls squeaked in shock and got up to hug him, remembering him from the previous school year. He pulled away from them and settled in next to Taemin. "Hey baby boy." He gave a hug to the younger boy before leaning back into his lover's side.

"Donghae~oppa, we should pull out the cards and play some games. It's been forever since we had teams," Sunny stated, licking the frosting off her lips.

"Oh yes. Me and you as a team and Taemin and Minho as one. How's that sound?" Donghae smiled widely as Sunny dug in her bag for her playing cards.

The quadruplet moved around so that Taemin and Minho were facing one another, smiling at each other, and Sunny and Donghae were also looking at their card partners. Donghae took out the two of diamonds and two of clubs and put in the cards. He began to explain as he dealt them out. "Red high, horse joker highest… mess ups are three books."

The four picked up their hands and set them up in order of how they wanted. Then the game commenced. Eunhyuk hovered and tried to give advice to Donghae who just swatted him away and would smack him on the head. In the end, Donghae and Sunny had won simply because they had the better cards. Then both Taemin and Minho protested and they played again. The second time the two boys one.

By then the tensions were getting high between the two pairs of partners and Eunhyuk sighed. "Why don't you just play Go Fish? It's so much nicer then this ridiculous game."

The five agreed to it and slowly started the new game up. Taemin , with his excellent memory skills, won the game and did a little victory dance. By that time it was close for the last day of the finals to end. They put the cards away and separated. Taemin and Minho headed to a little corner and the soccer player slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"We're going to start packing tomorrow."

Taemin sighed softly and placed his head under Minho's chin as he felt his lower back being stroked. "I'll come by and help. I wanna spend as much time with you as possible." A minute or so passed in silence and then Taemin spoke again. "How are we going to keep this up?"

"I'll come visit you as much as possible and spend the weekends here and every break. My parents won't mind. I've already talked about it with them, even though I want to see you everyday," Minho said gently, moving his hand up to stroke at the soft hair falling around the slender shoulders.

Taemin nodded against his chest. "Me too…"

The two stayed that way until the bell rang, reassured that they would still see one another even after they were separated. Then they walked out hand in hand towards the elder's car then on to his home to snuggle on Minho's bed. Neither was ready for the inevitable but they were going to face it full on. But the poor boys didn't know that this was only the quiet before the storm.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A thin blanket of snow covered the earth outside while the Choi family inside the house continued to pack their belongings. The family was moving that weekend and had decided to start packing on the day after the last finals. Taemin was stationed inside the kitchen with Donghae on Monday. They were carefully wrapping the kitchenware and glassware and placing it all into the appropriate boxes.

"Taemin?" Donghae asked in the middle of covering up a plate.

The longer haired boy turned for the cabinet he was pulling a cup out of to show the other male he had his undivided attention.

"Remember last year when we had that dinner and a show?" Taemin nodded. "You know the song I wanted us to dance to?"

The younger boy smiled and tucked the tan paper into the opening of the glass. "Fuck me, I'm a celebrity…"

"Can't keep your eyes off me…" Taemin supplied, swaying his hips.

The two sang together, "You wanna fuck me just to get somewhere…"

Minho walked in carrying a box from the living room. His hair was messy with sweat and he only wore a white wife-beater tank top that clung to his abs making Taemin almost drop the coffee cup he was holding. _My brain… It's melted… Goo… I cannot believe I am allowed to feel that perfect body…_

"If any fucking is going to go on, it's gonna be with Taemin. There is no way in hell I'm going to do you Donghae just to get somewhere." Minho grinned and scooped Taemin into his arms. The auburn hair boy squeaked a little and blushed. "You look cute with a bright pink bandana in your hair…"

Taemin's blushed deepened even more as Minho fiddled with the cloth holding back his bangs. "Thanks… Key put it up for me…" he mumbled into the tan chest and tried not to die. _Oh gah… How is this boy even mine? H-He's… touching my behind… In front of Donghae… Oh god… Kill me… No don't! Not yet… I don't wanna die yet…_

"Can I steal your co-worker for a bit hyung?" Minho was staring down at Taemin with an intense gaze that made the poor boy shiver with want and lust.

Donghae rolled his eyes. "Does it even matter what I say? Either way your taking him and having your way with him."

"You're right… C'mon Taemin~ah…" the soccer player said smiling and taking his boyfriend's hand. He led him up the stairs and towards his room. "You know I'm not going to have my way with you right? Unless you want me to…"

Taemin's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "N-Not with your parents and Donghae home..." He smiled shyly as Minho paused at the top of the stairs with his own set of bewildered eyes.

"Taemin~ah… You seriously astound me. You know that right?" The taller male grinned and took a smooth pale hand into his and led Taemin into the room.

The two collapsed onto the bed, facing one another. Minho gently caressed the silky cheek. The couple stared at one another, just taking a moment to appreciate each other. After a few minutes the pair collided together at the lips and began to make unsaid promises about the future.

-

By Friday the entire Choi house was practically packed up and ready for moving. All that was left were the beds and a few articles of clothing that were needed for the last day in the house and bathroom supplies. Minho was over at Taemin's house, in his room instead of his childhood home.

They were sitting in the living room with a bowl of popcorn and a cheesy fifties film was playing on the television screen. They weren't exactly paying attention to it anyway. Minho's hand was halfway up Taemin's shirt softly running them up and down his sides. The auburn haired boy was moaning softly into his mouth as his back arched slightly.

"M-Minho-hyung… I wanna… Do it with you…" Taemin said softly making Minho pause his movements.

They locked eyes and Taemin's molten orbs held no hesitation and no fear. "You're room?" the elder asked softly gently picking Taemin up around his waist as he nodded.

The two stood and slowly made their way to Taemin's room. The boy was blushing a little but held steadfast onto his hand. They paused at the threshold and shared a languid kiss that sent shivers through their bodies.

Taemin stumbled backwards as Minho held onto his hips loosely, never breaking the mouth to mouth contact. They tumbled back onto the bed and Taemin's auburn hair fanned out around him as Minho looked down upon him. He brushed his large hands gently across the slender neck beneath him.

Clothes soon littered the floor inbetween mouths meeting in open mouthed kisses, breathing labored and deep. They had changed positions and Taemin sat on Minho's waist, bent in half as he kissed the boy beneath him. Fingers found their way deep inside his opening, making the boy snap his hips on the digits insistently as he stretched himself. He smirked at the awe he saw on Minho's face as pleasure creased his own and a moan tumbled from his mouth freely.

When he felt that he was open enough, he reached back, softly pulling away Minho's hand before reaching back and slicking up his lover's member with his own delicate touches. Then he squirmed down slowly, eyes locking with the rapper's as he gripped his erection and eased himself down, thighs shaking with the initial pain and pleasure. His fingers gripped onto the sheets as he moved down slowly.

It took a moment, his body growing used to the intrustion before he moved forward just so, connecting his mouth with Minho's in a slow kiss. His hands moved to rest on either side of the elder boy's head as Taemin propped himself up and lifted his lower body lazily before rocking back down. The younger's face hovered over Minho's eyes closed as he concentrated, gently shifting his hips to find the best angle for them both. When he felt the spot deep within himself hit, he gave a loud moan, pleasure etched permanently on his face before he stayed like that.

The sheets became bunched beneath Taemin's hands as he gave sounds of pleasure as he worked his hips up and down with gentle guidance of Minho's large hands. Almond eyes opened slowly, meeting with the large pair beneath him as he gave a soft moan before arching his back and kissing the elder male slowly, humming in a contented pleasure as he took complete control, moving so slowly. It was languid and caring, their hips rolled slowly to meet in gently kisses in the middle, bringing them closer and closer until the space between them was limited and their skin stuck with a sweat.

Fingertips glided over flesh, memorizing every dip and corner as their lower halves met over and over in the most sensual dance of all. But with great pleasure came even greater endings. Taemin kept moaning repeatedly, the sounds growing increasingly louder, the grind of his hips more insistent. Minho snaked one hand from the small, angular waist to wrap around his pulsing desire, gripping him tightly and tugging in time with the bouncing Taemin set.

The boy sat up, leaning back to gain a better momentum. He held up hands upon the bed behind him, his lower half snapping down harder and faster with each passing moment as he cried out into the night sky. His hair stuck to the sweat on his neck, hiding his eyes as he gave one final shout, shooting out onto Minho's chest as he stilled in midair. Minho watched the ultimate pleasure on his lover's face and followed suite, spilling deep within the lithe body.

It took a moment to regain their breath before Taemin slowly eased himself off Minho and onto his side. He curled up tight against the warm body, eyes closed as he let silent tears mix with the sweat. He didn't want to let go someone so perfect just yet, but he knew this wasn't the end, it never was. So he closed his eyes and drifted off into a fitful, exhausted sleep.

The next day, Minho was gone and Taemin was walking back home. The goodbye had been tearful but filled with promises of weekly visits. The auburn haired boy didn't want his boyfriend to go and it tore him in two to see him leave. He cried on his walk home and when he stepped into the house he wiped his eyes. He had to be strong, for himself and for Minho.

A red beeping light on the hallway table drew his attention. Taemin walked over to it and pressed the play button on the answering machine. He sniffled as he waited for the message to start. Then a light crackling came over the machine and the sound of his mother's voice flooded the house.

_"Taemiri, honey, its umma here. Your appa… he had the Chagas disease. He's had it for awhile now Taemiri and… and he passed away last night… I'm bring him home soon… I'm sorry Taemiri… I don't know what to do without him… Please… Please be safe honey…_

Taemin stood there shocked and listened to the message three more times. Then he was sinking to the floor and holding his knees._Why did this have to happen to me? When I am so happy…_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

It took four days for Hyunjae to show up. Four days for Taemin to loose connection with Minho. It was hell. Hyunjae cut off his phone and his internet saying that they were the work of the government. Taemin didn't even get to say good bye to Kwangho. Hyunjae had him cremated and thrown over the ocean in Chile. Taemin almost hated his mom, but he couldn't. He knew she had always been that way.

But now he was at Key's house and he had open range access to phones and internet access. As soon as he walked in he grabbed the short blonde's phone. "Gotta call Minho-hyung, you understand…"

"Yea, yea. Just no phone sex!"

Taemin smiled a little and sat on the over stuffed chair in Key's room, dialing Minho's number. After the third ring Minho answered. "Yaboseyo?"

"Minho-hyung?" Taemin's voice was soft and Minho immediately perked up on the other side.

"Taemin? Taemin~ah, oh god I was wondering when you were going to call me…" His voice was laced with worry but mainly relief.

The auburn haired boy smiled a little but then it fell away. "Minho~shi… I miss you… When can you come back?"

"Whenever you need me to… Is something wrong?" The soccer player sounded concerned as he talked to his boyfriend.

Taemin felt his inner barriers that he had held up since his mother's arrival start to crumble. "J-J… Appa… My appa, he uh… he passed away…" He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He swore he wouldn't cry to Minho.

"Oh god… Taemin~ah are you okay?" There was a rustling sound that filtered through the phone's speaker.

The boy held in the sob that was threatening to wrack through his tiny frame and croaked out a weak, "Yea, just fine…"

There was a pause in the rustling when Minho spoke again. "You don't sound fine… Talk to me…"

"They didn't even let me say good bye Minho…" Taemin's final string snapped and he was crying again. He was hurt beyond belief. He would never see the man who brought him up as a boy again. He didn't get to see him one last time. All he could think about was the last time he spoke to his father. It had been over four months since the last time he talked to him.

_"Taemin? How's my son doing?" Kwangho's merry voice called out over the static of the long distance call. ___

_The son had smiled. Yes, he missed his parents but he had learned to live on his own since he was fifteen. "I'm fine appa. I have all A's in school and the house is fine. I still have my job and no boyfriends." ___

_Kwangho had laughed. "It should stay that way! Kidding Taeminie. You'll find yourself a nice guy in the end, don't rush anything." The static go louder and soon the father's words were being muffled. "Look Taemin… I gotta go… Jose is getting tired… I love you son, don't forget it all right!" ___

_"Love you too appa. The moon and stars?" ___

_"More then the moons and stars son…" Finally the static cut through the sounds and left Taemin alone and happy._

Minho made soft sounds to try to comfort the sobbing teenager as he moved around on the other side. Taemin had begun to speak in between sobs, spewing out memories that made barely any sense. With in the hour all Minho heard was Taemin's quiet breathing after he had cried himself to sleep.

"Hey, Minho you still there?" Key asked softly.

"Yea, I'll be there in thirty minutes…"

-

Taemin woke up warm and in a pair of strong arms. He was surrounded in the spicy cologne that he recognized immediately as Minho's. He didn't open his eyes though; for fear that it would only be a dream. But when the arms flexed and pulled him into a chiseled chest he slowly opened his eyes taking in the sight of his Minhoi holding onto him.

"Hey Taemin~ah…" The elder boy smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

The auburn haired teen gave the softest of smiles and was soon clinging to him tightly. "Oh Minho-hyung… I've missed you…"

"Missed you too Taemin~ah…" Minho grinned and gently rubbed at the small of Taemin's back as he tangled their legs together even more then they had been before.

The two nuzzled together as Taemin began to talk and explain what was going on, trying not to cry again. "Umma's making me move in with my samchon. She can't handle the house cause it holds too many memories. She thinks I can't take care of myself. And she cut off my cell phone and my internet, so I couldn't call you. I'm sorry. But samchon lives a block from school, so I won't have to walk as far… I'll be moved in with him by the end of this week. Umma wants to be out of here as soon as possible. She acts like this isn't affecting me… but it is Minho-hyung! It is and it hurts!" He whimpered softly and clung to the strong arms that held him closely.

"God Taemin~ah… I'm so sorry… I'm here for you okay? I'll help you move to your ajjussi's if you want…" Minho offered and kissed the top of Taemin's head again.

The boy nodded slightly and said quietly, "If you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't. Umma will have to get over it, you need me here more then she needs me there…"

-

Two days later, Taemin was sitting in Minho's car with the boxes of his belongings in the back seat. Hyunjae was on a plane back to Chile, she had said she only wanted to clean up a few loose ends and get back to work. It seemed to Taemin that her loose ends were him. She never liked the thought of Taemin staying home alone and now that Kwongho had passed on she was free to make him live with any relative she chose. She just happened to choose Taemin's favorite samchon of all time.

They pulled up to a small, two story house that would soon turn into Taemin's new home. It was the basic brick house with no porch and a red door with a window cover in golden design work. The two sighed and got out of the car and headed up the steps to the door.

Before they could ring the doorbell, the red door swung open and a buff man answered the door. He wore glasses and looked kind of like a frail man. His dark hair was cut short and his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as they took in the sight of Taemin and Minho.

"Taeminie? Is that you? C'mere you shrimp puff!"

Taemin squeaked and jumped and hugged the man tightly. "Myungsoo samchon! It's been too long!"

"You know I was off promoting in Japan, I'm glad you're moving in with us Taeminnie." Myungsoo chuckled and let down the skinny teen to the ground and led them into the house. "Welcome to my humble abode… Minho right? If not… Taemin does not have a major crush on this boy named Minho…"

The smaller boy blushed as Minho smirked. "Anniyo ajjussi, I'm Minho."

"Finally Taeminnie? Oh I'm so proud of you!" Myungsoo smiled and lead them down a bright yellow hallway. "But seriously Minho~ah, don't ever call me ajjussi. I may be older but at home it's hyung."

"Hyung?" Minho asked looking worried.

"You got it."

Taemin laughed and continued into the house as Myungsoo led them to the kitchen. It was a different color then the last time he had visited the house, which had been only a few months before. It was previously a bubble gum pink but now it was candy apple red.

A short woman was sitting at the kitchen table with her short hair pulled back in a high pony tail. She wore a paint splattered apron and regular clothes underneath it. Her fingers held onto a charcoal pencil as she drew out a portrait of someone.

"Yeobo! Taeminnie's here!"

The woman's head snapped up and she smiled brightly. "Taemin! You're finally here! Oh and you brought a friend." She smiled and stood up. Random streaks of paint were in her hair but she did not seem to notice. She hugged her nephew then Minho. "It's lovely meeting you…" Then she turned back to her drawing and continued on as if she was never interrupted.

"Auntie gets a little carried away in her work. By tonight we'll have a big dinner though." Taemin smiled and wandered through the house with Minho in tow. "I have better memories with them then I do with my own parents. Myungsoo always wanted to be a comedian, but he's a sound tech for a group. Auntie wanted to be an artist and she is."

Minho just smiled and stopped Taemin as they hit the very top flight of stairs. "I'm glad you're happy again Taemin~ah. Happy suits you better then sad any day." He softly held onto the slender pale hips he loved and rested his chin atop of Taemin's head. He was glad he was no longer crying, he didn't think he could stand to see another tear fall out of those molten brown eyes. Minho was glad that Myungsoo could take care of Taemin while he couldn't. He knew he would run to the end of the earth to make sure he was happy, to make sure he was safe.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Two weeks had passed since Taemin had moved in with Myungsoo and his wife. He had passed Christmas with them. Minho had tried to get out of Sungri's grips for a visit but she flew out the entire Choi family to Japan to have quality family time. But they had shared a short phone call during the middle of the day. Taemin's cell phone was still cut off and even then if he had his phone he couldn't talk long for fear of extensive fees. It was only a shared "I love you" and "Merry Christmas".

Taemin missed Minho but he knew when his boyfriend moved that this would happen anyway. He did not realize how lonely he would feel though. Sure Key had come over and baked an amazing batch of cookies but he could not cuddle Taemin the way he wanted to be held. Also it would just be plain weird. Key was his best friend not his boyfriend.

When the holiday was coming to a close he was asked to a family meeting. That made no sense to him. Myungsoo never called for a formal meeting, they just yelled up and down the halls about issues and Taemin sometimes got caught in the crossfire. He loved living here, he could be whatever he wanted but now that he had his freedom, he couldn't do what he really wanted anyway. So when he sat down in the kitchen with his aunt and uncle he was wary of what would happen.

"Taeminie… We know you just moved in and you're still getting adjusted… But…" the wife had begun to speak but she looked over to her husband for him to continue.

"But, I've been asked to move by the company to a desk job in a bigger city. The distance is too far to drive, we have to move there to save on money. Taeminnie this will be last time you have to move until you want to move out we promise." The bury man sighed and rubbed his forehead as if he had suddenly gained a migraine. "I want to keep where we're moving to a surprise for you. It's still in Korea so there are no worries about that…"

Taemin smiled a little and traced a painted flower on the kitchen table beneath him. He could only think about moving farther away from Minho and Key. He did not want to loose his best friend and boyfriend simply over one move. "When are we moving?"

"Well, they've given me a month. I want to transfer your schools as soon as possible but it will take a week to move, give or take a few days. But Taeminnie, I think you'll really like where we are moving. If you don't, I'll wear a dress and walk through the city in make up with a wig."

The teenage boy laughed a little and he nodded. "So how long into second semester will it be until I can transfer schools?"

"Probably a month… Maybe less if I can woo the secretaries…" The woman next to him smacked her husband's arm and glowered at him slightly. "I'm just joking baby…"

"You better be…"

Taemin rolled his eyes and sat up a bit. "So I basically have one month until I move?"

"Yea… to make it up to you… Call Minho and talk to him all night. I don't care the cost. It could be a million won... okay not a million… try to keep it in the hundred thousands…"

Taemin snickered and slowly walked out of the kitchen. "He got back this morning so it'll be free…"

"That's great! Talk for days then! But there better be no phone sex! I don't want jizz on my phone when I go to talk on it again!"

The auburn haired boy rolled his eyes and grabbed the cordless black phone and headed up to his room. He was supposed to have his own phone line set up but it seemed like there would be a slight wait on that. He fell onto his bed and sighed when his body relaxed into the plush comforter. His fingers began to dial the already familiar numbers as he lay back on the bed.

"Hello?" Minho's voice sounded a little rough, like he had woken up from a nap.

Taemin smiled a little and bit his lip. "Did I wake you up Minho-hyung?"

"No way Taemin~ah… okay you did but don't worry about it. I missed the sound of your voice…" Minho sounded generally happy about the conversation already. Taemin felt a tingle run through his body and stop at the tip of his toes.

"Yea I missed you too… Minho…" Taemin paused unsure if he should say it so soon.

The other boy on the other side spoke up for him, "Say it Taemin, you're going to anyway…"

"Well, I'm moving, to a city and I don't know which one. Myungsoo says it's a surprise. I don't want to move even farther away from you Minho. This is already hard enough as it is…" Taemin felt like he was whining but at the moment he needed to be comforted by his lover more then anything.

There was slight shifting one the other end and Minho spoke up after a second. "Taemin~ah… I'm coming over next weekend, after school's back in. I'll see you again and maybe if we both beg your uncle he'll tell us… How long is it until you move?"

"A month…"

"Like my move I see…"

"Yea… I'm going to miss Key you know…"

Minho sighed softly and there was another shift and then a thud. "Ow… I just fell off the couch. I passed out as soon as I got home…" Taemin giggled in response and cooed softly. "Taemin we don't know where you're moving yet, we still have a month to find out… So tell me, how was your break?"

"Sweet, it was the first time I spent it with family members in three years."

"Damn Taemin… I still hate that your parents left you alone all that time." Minho sounded sympathetic as he talked about the one thing he hated the most about Taemin's life. "They should have put aside other people's children and taken care of their own."

"Minho… My mom was always the one to want to help out others. My dad on the other hand wanted to stay here, but mom wouldn't let him. So I learned to live on my own. I loved my dad Minho, and I still can't believe he's not on this earth, but please don't blame him for past mistakes."

"I'm sorry Taemin~ah…"

"It's okay you didn't know…"

-

By the next Friday in Seoul, Minho was sitting at what was known as the popular table. The boy had an enigma that was hard to defy. Everyone was drawn to him on more then one level and he had already been asked out more then ten times by guys and girls alike. But every time he would politely turn down the pursuer and never answered why because no one asked.

There were several rumors that flew around that Minho was a prude and did not date anyone that wasn't beautiful or hot enough for his standards. Others were that he had acquired a sexually transmitted disease and he did not want to spread it. There was a small one that most did not want to believe. The one that he was taken and happily devoted to someone from his home town. Most criticized this idea. There was no way the newest and almost most popular kid in school was taken. But how mistaken they were. There was only one person that had Minho's heart and he was back in his house, packing his belongings to move to a new city.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

On the weekend Minho promised to visit the elder boy was wrapping his arms around Taemin tightly and swaying him in his arms. His nose was buried in the pale slender neck and he was inhaling the earthy scent of Taemin. The auburn haired boy had always smelled natural, almost like sandalwood. It drove Minho crazy as he rubbed soothing circles into the small of Taemin's back.

Neither said a word as they stood in a simple embrace in the foyer of Myungsoo's home. No words were needed to demonstrate their need for the other's presence. It was all said in actions, in the gentle touches and sweet kisses. Taemin's fingers curled tightly into Minho's jacket and his eyes shut tight. He had waited three weeks to see him again and he was scared that if he opened his eyes it would all turn out to be a dream.

The two finally pulled apart after the need to talk and hear each others' voices became too much. "How do you like your new school?" Taemin asked softly, taking a hold of Minho's hand and slowly leading him up to his room.

"It's the same thing as our school just different people. Its crazy how many people ask you out when you're the new kid. You think they'd get the hint after awhile…" Minho sighed and linked their fingers, happy with the contact.

Taemin opened the undecorated white door and raised an eyebrow. "How many times have you already been asked out?" The area was nothing like his old room. It held no personality and never would because they were moving out before he could even leave his mark on the place.

"Over ten and I've only been there five days. I'm too happy with you to even want to think about dating them…" Minho smiled and sat down on Taemin's bed, pulling the teen down with him so they were lying together. "What have you done to me Taemin?"

"Let your softie side come out…" The auburn haired boy giggled happily and poked his boyfriend gently. They rolled together so they were facing one another, but also holding onto each other softly.

Minho brushed a stray lock away from Taemin's face and smiled softly. "You never told me how the week back to school was for you."

Taemin rolled his eyes. "The girls you used to date are all over me thinking that you've left me and such things. The popular crowd has moved to my table and they think I'm a poser. I can't help that I'm just naturally a better person then they are."

"You are…" Two calloused thumbs brushed over the supple skin of small hips and Taemin arched slightly.

_Already? God. I missed him but… Yea I'm ready for another time if he keeps looking at me like that… Omo… I think I stained my boxers… It's impossible to look that sexy and… oh… oh… yes please... _

Warm hands scaled over smooth skin in a slow dance, mouths meeting in a heated kiss as the younger lifted off the bed, chasing those searing palms that caressed up his body and down his sides. A gentle moan slipped from his mouth as he closed his eyes, kissing Minho slowly, all the need and frustration since their seperation building up and boiling over. Their bodies hummed with desire as their clothes were slowly discarded, hands mapping out planes of skin beneath trepid fingertips. Taemin felt as if he were on fire with ever touch that Minho provided for him.

The preparation was slow and time consuming. Minho took care to memorize every silken inch of the younger boy's skin, tracing his mouth from his lips to his waist, tongue flicking out to taste the flesh beneath his mouth. He was gentle, moving at a languid pace as he worked his way down, stopping at the swollen erection that previously bumped his cheek. Minho sucked him in, hollowing his mouth as he held down the tiny hips, bobbing his head a few times with the tightened vacuum of his mouth before pulling off with a light pop.

The moaning that Taemin was making stopped and he whined in protest, his fingers digging into Minho's hair and tugging lightly to get him to continue. Minho ignored Taemin's pleas and slipped down further, tongue softly trailing over the younger male's balls for a moment before going lower. His hands gently spread the globes of his ass and the warm, wet muscle licked a stripe over the puckered opening, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and jerk off the bed for a moment before relaxing back and opening his legs more for his hyung.

It wasn't often that the smaller boy was treated with this kind of care and he relished in it as Minho softly lapped at his hole before working in the tiny muscle into the opening. Tiny sounds of bliss came from the younger boy's mouth as his toes curled into the sheets as Minho tongue worked him open slowly and his hand stroked at his erection in the same languid pace. He gave a sound of protest when Minho pulled back and nearly pulled him back in to feel that sweet, gentle pleasure again, but when fingers replace what was once there, he gave a moan of content and melted back into the bed.

Taemin's hips rolled on instinct, letting the fingers deep within him rub against his sweet spot slowly. He felt on edge already, like he was going to explode, but Minho wouldn't let him. The elder would stop and pause their actions, making the boy calm down before he would continue. Everything moved so slowly, but Taemin felt like he was going to die from sheer pleasure as he snapped his hips in time with Minho's fingers before they were removed as well.

Anticipation built between them as Minho prepared his own aching erection before flipping Taemin onto his side and slidding up behind him, making the boy mewl and arch his back. He lifted his leg into the air as Minho aligned himself before slowly easing into the tight heat, making Taemin moan and grab at the sheets in front of him. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and adjust his body to pull him closer, making him give a soft moan of pleasure as another hand kept his leg suspended in midair.

Minho began his rhythmic rocking, slow at first as he kissed at the younger boy's shoulder, leaving small love bites where they could easily be covered by a shirt. Every little moan and sound that Taemin made shot through his system and straight to his groin and he pressed deep into the small body. Taemin reached up, tangling his fingers in the elder boy's hair as he felt the chiseled chest press into his back and his body ached in the sweet bliss provided by him.

Everything moved so slowly as soft cried of pleasure echoed in the room and the slender male felt his leg lowered just slightly as Minho let go to touch up his sides tenderly and then back down to wrap around his neglected erection. The warm hands tugged at him insistently and in time with the deep, sharp thrusts from behind. The building pressure became too much and the boy gave a shout, his face burying into the pillow beside him as his body tensed, knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets tightly.

Minho was quick to follow, emptying with the boy's body before he slowed down and gently slipped out. He kissed at the sweaty neck and pulled the blankets over their bodies to keep them warm. The two curled up like that, Taemin with his back pressed to Minho's chest.

-

"So _Taemin_, have you heard from Minho lately… I bet you haven't." A really snotty girl was leaning over Taemin's desk in his history class as he tried to look over notes for a test. The constant hounding about was he really dating Minho was wearing thin on his nerves. Then there would be these girls that would actually say he wasn't with him anymore directly to his face.

He looked up, his eyes slightly a blaze with anger. "Actually I saw him this weekend and this is his class ring…" Taemin held up a slender hand. On his thumb was a large ring. It was platinum with a large sapphire placed in the middle. The initials CM were on one side and down the other was a soccer ball. Their class year was also scrolled below the stone.

"No way! There's no way he _gave_ you his ring!" The willowy, whining girl snatched at Taemin's hand and he rolled his eyes in response.

"He did," _Right after we dwindled down from our sex craved high… Damn him for haunting me during school…_ "Now go tell your posse that Choi Minho is still dating me." He shooed her away and she stomped off. By the end of the day he was no longer bugged about being a poser or about his relationship with Minho.

-

Four hours away, in a completely different high school a certain soccer player sat bored at his lunch table. He slowly pulled out a long chain from beneath his shirt and toyed with the trinkets at the end. After he had given Taemin his ring the other boy had insisted Minho take something of his. So he grabbed his favorite necklace and tossed it his way.

Even if Minho had thought it was stupid at the moment, he really appreciated it during the boring school hours. He had traced every line on the dangling jewelry and still found that Taemin was etched into every contour of the charms. It helped him from going crazy with boredom as he ignored the girl trying to desperately cling to his arm.

"That's a pretty necklace… where did you get it?" The brunette flipped her hair back and she smiled. She was pretty, nice big eyes lined in the right amount of eyeliner. But her looks fell on blinded eyes.

Minho nodded and traced the trinkets, the sharp points digging into his skin. "Yea…"

"Where'd you get it?"

"The love of my life gave it to me over the weekend… it used to be his but he wanted me to have something to remember him by until we could talk again…" Minho sighed heavily and let the chain slink back into his shirt. It was cool against his abdomen as it fell halfway down his stomach.

The girl looked a bit confused. "You are in love?"

Minho merely nodded and laid his hand on the cafeteria table. He couldn't wait to get home to talk to Taemin again. His heart pounded happily at the thought and he grinned brightly even though no one knew why. Minho was happy and he would not let a few popular people bring him down.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

The weeks slipped by as Taemin grew anxious of his move. His things had been shifted to the new house without his leaving with them and he had become fretful about which room he would sleep in. He had been assured on several occasions by Myungsoothat he could change which room he wanted to live in to whichever he wanted when he saw the actual house.

Soon his entire school record had been transferred to a school that he had never seen before. Minho had talked to Taemin on the last day he still had phone service in the house, three days before his move. They had made promises, promises Taemin feared couldn't be kept. What if he moved farther away? It could prove to be too much on their still fresh relationship. He loved Minho too much to him restricted to himself when he could live even more out of reach. But Minho had reassured him that he would make it work, he knew he would.

The day he was moving, Key had come over alone and said his goodbyes. He knew that Taemin would be all right where ever he went. But being as insightful as he was, the tall diva knew that the move would prove to be better for Taemin. Though that thought didn't keep him from fretting and tearing up and hugging onto his dongsaeng as long as he could. He made Taemin promise for visits and weekly calls or he would find him.

Taemin had clung to his friend and spared a few tears for all the friends he was leaving behind. But as soon as he was packed into the car, he wished he had a cell phone to call someone to share his torment with. Sadly he could not even watch where they were going. Myungsoo wanted it to be an utter surprise as to wherever they were going to live. It upset him but it gave him extra time to sleep since he had an early wake up call that morning.

After resting for who knows how long, he groggily sat up when his aunt was gently shaking his shoulder. She was talking about the house and how beautiful it was. Taemin really did not care as long as he was able to stretch his legs and fall back to sleep in a bed and not the back seat of a car.

When he stepped out of the little burgundy vehicle, he looked around. The street looked inconspicuous and could have been part of any town in Korea. The houses were all lined in a row and their plan faces were repeated, just colored differently at every other house. It was a typical street and Taemin had no idea where he was.

"Which is my room? I'm really tired…"

Myungsoo looked up from the bags he was pulling out of the back. "It's the first door on the right Taeminnie."

The teenager walked over to the car and grabbed his duffel bag and headed up to the house. It was filled with boxes, some were unpacked and others had been hazardously strewn in the large den area. Taemin had decided to explore the rest of the house later as he headed up the thin stairway. He turned to the right and stepped into a fairly large room. It had his bed and the packages that he had labeled precisely before. The large window let pale morning light slowly filter into the room, leaving it in a slight blue hue as he stumbled forward towards his sheet less bed. He collapsed onto it and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

-

After the weekend had passed the phone line still wasn't up and Taemin was going to school in a new town. He had finally learned that he was living in Seoul. He could not wait to get in touch with Minho but he had to tough out the first day of school all alone.

The auburn beauty had pulled on one of Minho's old hoodies that he had stolen back when Minho had moved. He had made sure his hair was straightened and his appearance was perfect. He had always held a firm belief that first impressions were always the most important ones. He did not want people to pin him the wrong way.

Myungsoo had led Taemin into the newer concrete building and took him straight to the front office. They had then shifted him to the counselor's office to get his schedule and a basic layout of the school. For its size, it was simple. There were four major hallways that each held one of the major four subjects. In the middle there was the cafeteria and then on the other side the fine arts and gym were smashed together along with the language classes. Taemin briefly found the structure odd but knew he would get used to it eventually.

The short, frail white headed guidance counselor led him to his first class on the three hundred hall. He slipped into the world history class and thankfully skipped the brief introduction most teachers usually put new students through. He sat near the middle and slowly looked over his schedule. There were no fine arts classes of any kind on his list and he frowned deeply. Instead of dance or drama he had been placed in gym and he would have to talk to someone about changing it as soon as possible.

After the bell rang he slowly made his way to the one hundred hall way and sighed when he had to sit through a lecture on logarithms. Soon he was slipping back into the role of a normal student, at least when he was in class. But when he was in the corridors he felt jarred and shoved by the students who rushed about to get to their classes on time. He sighed deeply every time he tried to shove his way to his next class. He was so happy when it was time for lunch.

Taemin had been assigned to the first lunch of the day. He slowly made his way towards the large cafeteria after dropping off his bags in his class. He pocketed a few paper bills to buy lunch and began to weave his way to the dining hall. He paused once inside the doors, looking around for an unused table to sit at. In the middle though, there was a large table filled with laughing beautiful people. He automatically disregarded that particular seat.

The dancer sighed when he realized he would have to buy his lunch first before he could find a place to sit. Taemin slowly made his way to the food line, passing by the popular table, not even looking in their direction.

"Taemin?"

He paused at the sound of his name. He knew that voice; there was no mistaking his Minho-hyung's voice. He turned quickly on his heel and saw his prince sitting in the middle of the massive hoards of overly made up girls and jock like guys. Taemin felt the stupid grin spread over his face as he rushed towards his boyfriend.

Minho had stood and engulfed him in hug tighter then he had ever felt before. "I'm supposing this is Myungsoo's surprise…" Before Taemin could even speak, his head was tilted back and he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. There was a slight whoop from the table beside them. They pulled apart and Minho sat down, Taemin falling into his lap.

"I didn't know this was your school… I never asked you the name of it…" Taemin smiled as he curled into his lover easily.

"Minho~shi?"

Both boys snapped their gaze towards the table as they all stared at them curiously. "This is Taemin. He's my boyfriend from my home town. That's all you need to know…"

"But I think you should tell us a little more…" One of the girls nearby had placed their hand delicately onto Minho's shoulder. Taemin's gaze narrowed and he almost bit it off himself. _Get your filthy hands off __**my**__ Minho-hyung… If you want to keep your half assed make up still on. I'll slap it off you I swear._

Minho's fingers brushed gingerly over Taemin's forearms as he sat there a little unsure of what to do. "All you need to know is that I love him and wouldn't trade him for any of you." He looked over the entire table then turned back to Taemin to encase them back in their own little world. "You're the one who stole my red jacket… I should have known…"

The younger boy blushed slightly and nodded. "I missed you and I wanted more things to remember you by… Its starting to smell more like me then you nowadays."

The soccer player chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Taemin's temple. The two let the world fall away as they were joined together again. Their whispers never reached the rest of the eavesdropping table. They smiled and shared sweet caresses and kisses. No one would understand at this new school because they did not feel like explaining. Minho had been taken all along and none of these girls had stood a chance. Taemin was magnificent compared to them. No one was as beautiful as the boy in Minho's lap to the elder boy. There was no other way they wanted to spend the rest of lunch and the rest of the school year together.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

The rest of that day felt like a whirlwind. Taemin was swept away with the knowledge that he could hold Minho's hand as they walked down the hallways, that he wasn't the dancer kid that people generally avoided. He was happy, he had the love of his life right beside him and it made him rejoice with cheers in his mind. He couldn't believe his luck and knew he would have to thank Myungsoo a million times by the time he was home. But he was fairly certain when the last bell rang that he was going to Minho's house for the night, just to spend it wrapped up tightly in his arms and reconfirm this was indeed a reality.

Taemin waited by Minho's locker, watching the people passing by anxiously. Sure he was comfortable because the warmth that Minho provided, but it still didn't help the feeling of being an alien when alone. He knew no one other than his boyfriend and it made him feel just slightly left out. But he knew he would integrate himself slowly, he would no longer be the new kid and he could go about his regular life. It made him smile a little to know that Minho would help him and be there with him every step of the way.

Earlier in the day, in between classes, Taemin had texted his uncle to ask for permission to stay at the elder boy's home for the night. His uncle was eager to reply, stating that the boy needed to stop being depressed and spend some time with Minho. This made the auburn haired male smile as he fumbled through the rest of the day.

When Minho appeared through the crowds, he approached Taemin quickly, a smile plastered on his face as he swept the younger boy up in a strong arms to hug him. The younger blushed, burying his face in Minho's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the soccer player's middle. He grinned stupidly as he was held in place for a moment before pulling back to look up at the taller boy. "I can stay at your house tonight... Is it alright if I just... borrow some of your clothes tomorrow? I don't want to go home."

A tender kiss was placed on Taemin's forehead, making him smile a bit wider. "Of course you can, I wouldn't want it any other way." Minho gave him a wide smile before releasing him. He pulled things out of his locker, books he would never study that night, knowing full well he'd be too preoccupied with something much more important. He shut the locker door, the rattle resounding for a moment before settling to nothing. He took Taemin's smaller hand and lead him to the black car.

It was a thirty minute drive to Minho's house and the elder felt annoyed that his parents chose his private school just for the prestige. He wasn't even sure how far away he lived from Taemin anymore. During the ride though, everything was silent with a thick tension of desire between the two. Butterflies assaulted their stomachs, the air felt overly heated, and they kept stealing glances at one another, their eyes becoming wider with need. It was unbearable and Minho felt as if he were about to snap.

In a rash decision, the elder looked at the their surroundings before veering the car off into the parking lot of a small park. There were no children and it was barren, the swings old and decrepit play toys rotted away. This park obviously was abandoned and anything they did would go unnoticed. Minho looked over towards the smaller male, eying him with a fire in his pit as he watch Taemin's slightly shocked face turn towards him, a light blush on his cheeks as he asked softly. "Hyung... why are we here? It looks run down..." he mumbled quietly, scared to break the tension, to cause the floods to crash through their faulty gates.

His bright eyes became downcast, the moment suspended in air for a moment before Minho reached over, softly cupping his cheek. Taemin just barely fluttered his eyes open for a brief second before closing them again as he saw his boyfriend's face approaching his then felt the warm set of lips eagerly on his. Their mouths molded together slowly, flesh lips meeting in gentle caresses before opening to wet caverns, small muscles diving to eagerly stroke at one another in need. A light, willowy moan escaped the youngest of the two as melted forward, hand falling on the middle console to support himself as he pressed deeper into Minho, tilting his head back just enough to catch those tantalizing lips in a sealed lock of pleasure.

There was no battle between them, just equality, the need to provide one another with pleasures of the flesh and soul. Minho spared no time in gently manuevering them, finding a way to slip Taemin into the back of the car before following after with his long legs. He silently praised the luxurious room in the back seat as he laid Taemin down on the seat, kissing and nipping at his neck. His fingers skimmed over the smooth, hot skin at the waist of his jeans, sneaking long digits up the supple flesh as his hands traveled under the thin material of his shirt. The mouth pulled away from the skin as the shirt was discarded on the car floor.

Large hands traveled over the small body, producing small mewls from silken lips as Taemin let his head fall back to the seat, feeling those same fingers that traced every muscle in his body move lower until they were undoing his jeans as he kicked off his shoes impatiently. The younger male wiggled out of his pants and underwear eagerly, giving a light gasp as the cool air of the car wrapped around his heated ache, making him shiver as he relaxed back. He could hardly think as Minho made a move to remove his own shirt, tossing it into the front section of the car silently. His eyes were on fire as he looked over the frail body before him, his hand reaching out on its own accord to caress down his lover's body, ending at his waist.

That same hand hesitated for a moment before wrapping firmly around the hardened shaft, tugging softly and making Taemin arch off the seat, mouth hanging open as he moaned softly. His hands curled around the edge of the seat, gripping onto the leather as he whined softly, hips bucking shallowly to create a friction between the warm hand and his heated flesh. Minho watched as Taemin began to unravel quickly, his eyes half lidded and sweat forming on his browline. It made the elder boy's member twitch with desire and made his mouth water just slightly. He could barely hold back once he saw the precum forming on the very tip, making him lean forward without thought. His pink tongue poked out, lapping up the sweet taste from the swollen tip, making Taemin give a soft shout and slam his hips forward into the air. "H-Hyung..."

Minho had wanted this to move so slow, but the heat in the air was restricting him from keeping a languid pace. He had missed Taemin so much and that night could provide and much better time for gentle, caring love making. Right then he needed to feel the lust that built at a rapid pace between them and he knew that he wouldn't last long at this rate. He pulled his hand away from Taemin's erection, quickly sucking his fingers into mouth, coating them with as much saliva as he could before pulling them from his mouth.

Taemin opened his legs, letting on bend on the chair before the other fell to the car floor, creating an awkward angle for Minho to get to his entrance. He gave a pleased shudder when he felt a long digit gently smooth over his puckered entrance, making him give a soft cry of content. Then that very finger dipped inside him after a month of nothing and it made him give a sound of pleasure. Minho was careful to work open his boyfriend, taking his time to rub at the inner walls, easing the muscles open. Taemin would moan loudly, head thrown back as he swirled his hips on the finger within him. The elder male worked him tenderly, leaning forward to kiss at his pale skin, teeth scraping sensitive nubs, nipping at prominent collar bones as Taemin helplessly called out into the small confines of the car.

He began to pant, body growing tense as he tried to rock harder on the fingers that just barely brushed against the tiny bundle deep within him. He couldn't think straight, his mind blank with lust and pupils dialated in passion. Taemin gave a groan in protest when he felt the fingers removed then gave an excited yelp when Minho began to undo his pants. The younger felt selfish for his thoughts, so as Minho began to undress the rest of the way, he moved around , laying crookedly so he face the elder's crotch as it was revealed to him. Taemin gave a soft sound of lust as the boxers were peeled away, revealing the large member already stiffened to attention by his antics.

The smaller male gave Minho a coy smile before leaning forward with little hesitation. A tiny hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, squeezing softly before the lowering his head. Taemin lets his tongue lap at the tip gently for a moment before taking his lover into his mouth. His tongue swirled over the heated skin, coating him in a thick layer of saliva to ensure some lubrication when they were to proceed. He have a soft hum, looking up to see Minho's eyes roll back and feel long fingers tangle in his lock. Taemin bobbed his head a few short times, enjoying the low, rumbling moans coming from Minho as his tongue worked over the warm flesh.

The auburn haired boy pulled off with a soft pop, looking up at the soccer player with hazy eyes as he sat up. Taemin didn't remember I time when he felt the need to be with someone as strong as he felt it then. He moved around on the leather seat so that his legs were splayed open. His head was pressed into the corner where the seat met the wall, back slumped down far so Minho could fin his entrance. One leg was perched on the seat, bent slightly to hold himself in place as the other rested firmly on the ground. Taemin was completely open to the other boy as he watched, eyes raking over pale flesh desperately before he moved forward, capturing plump lips in a deep kiss.

Minho shifted closer to Taemin, his lower half bumping against the smaller boy's inner thigh, making him shudder and grip at the car door handle. He needed something to anchor himself to the present day world, to keep him from going insane from the pure desire that pulsed at the very core of his being. He felt as Minho stopped kissing him, hovering over his body, the warmth of his breath on his face as his arousal rubbed over his entrance gently as the elder positioned himself. A shudder of anticipation traveled through him in sudden wave before he felt his lower body stretching open to accomodate Minho's length. A long moan ripped from his throat as his short fingernails dug into the hard plastic of the handle he gripped, eyes shut and mouth opened as he felt the delicious reunion come full circle.

Taemin was groaning, body shivering as he peeked through an eye to see Minho holding his hips tightly, fingers digging into his pale flesh. The elder boy's face was contorted in pleasure, mouth opened and head tossed back as he sunk completely inside the small body on the leather seat. There was a pause made by the two boys, giving time for adjustment. Taemin felt the dull ache cease and began to squirm, his moans small in discomfort as he tried to get Minho to move. It was a leisure pace at first, just a small flicker of hips pulling back to rock back forward. A long moan came from the boy glued to the seat, his back arching as he watched Minho through heavily lidded eyes, trying to gauge how much pleasure the elder was feeling.

It was an uncomfortable position and small area for the couple, but they didn't really notice it as Minho leaned forward. He caught Taemin's lips with his own, kissing him deeply as his lower body rolled in slow waves to please the younger male. He gave moans into the small mouth as he felt Taemin tremble with the slow build up between them. His fingers dug into the car's seat and door handle as he desperately tried to keep himself from going over the edge. Everything with Minho made him feel so alive, so on fire that he would readily give in to the elder without thought. It took all of Taemin's concentration to hold onto his last restraints, but they were snapped away with each thrust, each stroke of his weeping erection, and each mumbled sound in his ear. He could feel the heat pooling quickly, begging for release as it grew.

It took only a few more thrusts, the last two falling directly on the spot deep inside him before he saw white hot, his eyes falling shut, mouth prying open into a silent scream, as his back arched high in the air, nails digging into the car. Taemin's entire body tensed, pure bliss on his features as Minho continued to thrust, chasing his own end until he came upon it in a rush and gave a loud moan into Taemin's pale neck. His hips pivoted slowly as he rode out the unspeakable pleasure before pulling out and pressing tired kisses to the soft shoulder.

The pair wanted nothing more than to curl up on the seat and fall asleep, to pass time away in each other's arms, but Minho knew his mother. He began to slowly dress Taemin, giving him sweet little kisses in between, grinning down at him. Once the two were completely dressed, Minho let Taemin sleeping in the back seat, completel sprawled out as his chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. A smile tugged at the elder's lips as he clamoured into the driver's seat and drove them to his home. He could only hope that everything would last forever for them.


	25. Epilogue: Chapter 24

It had been two years, two wonderful years of bonding, of growing together. Yes there had been fights, tears produced because the other said something that hurt their partner, laughter over stupid things, and love that survived the tests of time. Being together proved to be the best thing for Taemin and Minho, as if nothing could permanently separate them though several had tried and failed numerous times. One time Taemin had read that seven out of ten people married their high school sweetheart and he considered himself to become included in that prestigious seven.

Minho had insisted they go to prom of their senior year. Taemin had protested that it was completely stupid that they should go and it would just be a waste of money. But the elder teen would hear none of it. They were going to go and that was final. Taemin had finally caved after one day of pressure and in the middle of May they were arriving at a hotel that the school had rented a ballroom in for the event.

The last song of the night was playing, a slow dance for the remaining couples which was not many buy midnight. Minho had made Taemin stay until the end, even if he was bitching and threatening him with no sex for years on end. The soccer player only would laugh then give him a kiss on the cheek. The two boys were gently swaying to the side of the ballroom, talking softly over the music that streamed from the speakers.

"You know I'll love you forever right?"

Taemin only laughed and nodded before saying sweetly, "And you're not getting in my pants for five years."

Minho chortled and slowed down the pace of their dancing and pulled back to look down at the pale beauty. His thumb gently brushed over Taemin's knuckles before he completely stepped back from him. He had a soft smirk as he slowly knelt down, hiking up the pant leg of his trousers. A small blue velvet box was produced from his pocket and he snapped it open. "Forever?"

The male that was still standing felt tears spring in his eyes as he looked down at the boy stooped before him. His throat closed up with the overwhelming emotions and he struggled to find the ability to speak. After a few seconds passed he saw the fear that flashed in the depths of Minho's eyes and he knew he had to do something. He nodded enthusiastically and let out a strangled, "Yes…"

Minho placed the simple silver band on Taemin's proper finger and stood up, encasing him in a warm hug. It had completed them both to know that they were going to make it through everything together and there was nothing that could change that. Taemin had gone back on his word and did not make Minho wait five years to have at him again.

A few short weeks later the boys were graduating, cap and gowns adorning their bodies as they sat in the sweltering heat in the middle of the football field. Everyone they knew had come, from Donghae to some of Taemin's old dancing buddies Sunny and Yuri. The boys weren't valedictorian; they were never at the top of their classes. They were the ones who met through twists of fate and fell in love.

Though out the ceremony, Taemin would try to sneak peeks at Minho who sat a few rows in front of him. When ever their eyes met, they would smile and then shift in their seats content for the moment before they would begin to search for each other again.

"Choi Minho…"

The male stepped forward and gripped his diploma, shaking the hand of his principle. He heard a few shouts, mainly from those who had joined them for the festivities. Then he walked off and headed back toward his row. He sat down once he reached his seat and stared forward until Taemin's name was called.

"Lee Taemin…"

Minho clapped with those in the stands as he heard the distinct voice of Donghae call out, "That's my son! You made it! I knew you could do it!"

It had taken a few more minutes for everyone to file thorough and receive their certificate of graduation. Then the class president stepped forward and gave their closing speech.

"Live, love, and prosper. I believe all of us have great potential in our lives and we will make this world a better place. Never forget where you began, but don't let it hold you back. Reach for the stars and obtain them. It has been my great pleasure getting to know most of you and so many of you have a great future ahead of you. Congratulations class of 2010, we've finally made it!"

With those last words the caps flew into the air and slowly fluttered down to the ground. Taemin and Minho had both began to migrate towards one another and hugged each other before they were surrounded by their friends and family. Their beaming faces encircled the couple and gave them shouts of congratulations.

Taemin turned to Minho and smiled brightly. They had made it to the end of one chapter of their lives and so many more awaited them in the future. Their souls had become infused as one and no amount of time could ever break the bond that only grew stronger between them everyday. They had made it through the storms, the turmoil, and the strife. They stood together stronger then they ever did apart. Their lives had finally become complete in and to think it all happened through letters shoved in lockers.

* * *

><p>ITS FINISHED :(<p>

Thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
